Room of angels
by My Harlequin Romance
Summary: Demons were never meant to be nice to humans. That was the angel's job. However Jack is about to find out how nice a demon can be to him. [JackOC] finished
1. Chapter 1: Part 1: Room of Angels

_Okay it's been sometime since I've been in the __**Xiaolin showdown**__ section. Did ya miss me?_

_I own Kitana, the idea, Chaos, most of the demons and Kitana's history. I would like to own Xiaolin Showdown but sadly I can't. (snaps fingers) Drat! I don't own the song __**Room of angels**__ seeing as it belongs in __**Silent Hill 4**._

Now, on with the fic!

* * *

**Room of Angels**

_"Here's a lullaby to close your eyes..."_

Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, shifted in his dreams. He could hear that same song floating all around him. The strange and eerie sound made Jack shiver. He had no idea where it was coming and he he wasn't about to find out. Spinning on his heel, Jack searched the endless dark of his dreams.

_"...It was always you that I despised."_

He was beginning to hate that song. Three days none stop that song had floated into his dreams. On the second day Jack swore he could hear it when he was awake. The boy genius shook his head and tried to find some source of light in his dream. Other noises were heard besides the singing. Jack paused and listened hard. It sounded as if other people or...things were talking. He couldn't make out what about seeing as it was all mumbling and groans.

_"I don't feel enough for you to cry..."_

The singing was getting louder now. Jack spun round, his crimson eyes meeting darkness. Then suddenly arms snaked themselves out of the darkness and grabbed hold of Jack. He let out a loud girly squeal and tried to run from the on-slaught of hands. They closed in until Jack was stuck in a corner. He shuddered and backed away, trying to make himself small as possible. What was going on?

_"...Here's a lullaby to close your eyes."_

Jack woke with a start and a loud squeak. His eyes darted round his dark room, hoping the hands would not come for him. It was only then did Jack realise that the singing had stopped. So had the strange groans. Jack closed his eyes briefly before opening them again. No, he was in no mood to sleep now. The boy genius heaved himself up and swung his legs over the side of his bed. Running a hand through his hair, Jack made a last check before heading into his evil lair.

-------

Flicking a light switch on, Jack welcomed the harsh yellow light that lit up his lair. He had never been one for darkness. Something the dragons took great pride in teasing him about. Jack sighed and walked slowly towards a large bookcase. He didn't know why he had so many books, but they were there anyway. Red eyes searched the different volumes before coming to an old leather bound book. The cover had been weathered and the pages were slightly damaged, but other then that the book was in good shape.

It did actually belong to Jack's grandfather, Alexander Spicer. Jack was only five when Alexander gave it to him. _"Jack my boy. This is a very special book. This book is a record of all the demons and generals that served under the great dark lord of the underworld."_ Alexander use to say. Jack could only stare in amazment, and being five years of age, agree with his grandfather. Jack's father usually scoffed and scolded Jack's grandfather about the silly tale of the book.

Now 13 years on, Jack believed his father more then his grandfather. The book proved to be a good read but nothing more. The boy genuis lay the book open at his work desk, grabbed a chair and got comfortable. Flicking through the pages, Jack came to a book-marked page. Jack traced the image of a young girl before reading the passage. He read until his eyes shifted back to the picture. He traced the image of the girl again as a cold draft blew through the lair. It rattled against some toy models Jack had built and swept over his Black Parade Jacket that hung in one corner.

Jack shivered. There was something not right about that wind. However before he could question anything about it, his watch gave out a loud beep. Glancing over to it, Jack sighed. Another shen-gong-wu had been detected. The boy genius wondered whether he should get it, before deciding to go for it. "After all," Jack muttered standing up. "The dragons need someone to keep them on their toes."

------

Kimiko frowned deeply as she stared at the mouth of the cave. "It's in here?" she questioned, glancing at dojo. The little dragon nodded his head, getting very comfortable on Clay's hat. Omi joined the fire dragon's side.

"You are not scared are you Kimiko?" the water dragon asked innocently. This only caused Raimundo to explode in a fit of giggles and Kimiko's temper to burn up. Kimiko glared at Raimundo who stopped laughing and whistled to himself. "If you are, you can hold my hand." Omi added, wiggling his fingers at Kimiko. The fire dragon crossed her arms over her chest and snorted.

" I am **not** scared of some dumb old cave. Can we just go get this Shen-gong-wu. I need my beauty sleep after all." Kimiko shot back, defending what little pride she had left. Clay had said nothing all through the conversation, but merely elbowed Raimundo in the back. The dragon of wind glared at the cowboy before heading inside the cave along with Kimiko. Omi and Clay kept up the rear.

Stray bursts of moon-light shot through cracks in the cave ceiling, giving the dragons enough light to see. They had wondered down one passage for quiet sometime before Raimundo stopped. The others all bumped into him, sending the group to the floor. "Ow! Rai, signal next time." Kimiko hissed. She stood up and dusted herself down, glaring a little at the wind dragon.

"What's the hold up partener?" Clay questioned, helping Omi up. Raimundo placed a finger to his lips before pointing to an opening. Strange music was heard coming from beyond the opening. The dragons all shivered and it wasn't because of the wind. There was something very eerie about the singing. The group slowly entered the cave, eyeing every shadow in the room. They were surprised to find Jack standing in front of a large crystal. The singing was getting louder.

_"Here's a lullaby to close your eyes, It was always you that I dispised."_

Omi stood in front of his friends, ready for combat. "Jack Spicer! You will not take this Wu!" he stated loudly. Jack on the other hand paid no mind to the group behind and sweeped a hand over the crystal. The dark purple light pulsed again like a heart-beat and Jack was pretty sure it reacted to him. He was also sure that this was the answer to his freaky dreams. Raimundo muttered something under his breath.

"Yo Jack! We're here to kick your butt so make it quick already." he called, yawning a little. Jack still didn't move. The only thing he did do was join in the singing.

_"I don't feel enough for you to cry. Here's a lullaby to close your eyes."_

"What in tarnations is Jack doing?" Clay questioned, hitching his hat up. Suddenly the pulsing of the dark purple light got stronger. Jack backed up as cracks appeared on the crystal. Before anyone could do anything the crystal shattered, sending pieces everywhere. Yelps, screams and curses were amoung the many things that bounced off the walls of the cave. As Jack sat back up, he eyed the figured in front of him.

She was on all fours on the floor as a pool of purple liquid gathered round her. Strangely the girl was not wet at all. Slowly she got up on shaky legs before opening her eyes. She had dark brown hair which was pinned up with two large fake roses. Her sky blue eyes looks as though they were made of glass. She wour a black Kimono with a large slit up either side. A large dark purple bow was tied round her waist. Six loops of blue ribbon, three on each side, were seen wrapped round her arms. The girl looked round before spying Jack. Her shoes clicked loudly as she walked over to him.

Jack backed up, fearing the girl might try to kill him. Instead she crouched down and smiled. "You came for me. I knew you would." she smiled. Jack stared at her, confusion clearly seen in his eyes. The fact that he had arrived at the cave to find a shen-gong-wu was all but forgotten now. Dojo began to shake again, reminding the dragons why they were in the cave to begin with.

"Are we close to the shen-gong-wu?" Omi questioned. Dojo nodded his head and pointed a shakey fingered to the girl. They watched as she helped Jack to his feet.

"The girl's the shen-gong-wu?" Clay asked. It didn't make that much sense. Dojo shook his head and pointed to his neck. The dragons caught sight of something silver round the girl's neck. Kimiko's eyes lit up.

"It's her necklace. The shen-gong-wu is the girl's necklace." she exclaimed excitedly, beating Dojo to it. The girl spun round to look at the dragons, before grabbing hold of her necklace. It began to pulse again, before the girl's sky blue eyes turned a dark red colour. She glared at the dragons as she stood in front of Jack. The boy genius merely stared in confusion. He had no idea who the girl was or what the heck was going on.

"This is my necklace. Proof of my loyalty to Chaos. You shall not take this from me." the girl hissed, getting into battle stance. Both the Dragons and Jack were now even more confused.


	2. Chapter 2: Part 1

_Thank you to Elena for reviewing and pointing out I added the story in the Spanish section. It's all fixed now. (Slaps forehead) I should really pay attention sometimes. _

_**Jack **Spicer: You'retelling me_

_**MHR:**_ _Oh shut up you. No-one asked for your opinion!_

* * *

Jack stared at the girl sitting in front of him, as she herself looked round the room. It had been an hour or so since she had defeated the dragons, letting them get away. It had frightened Jack how blood-thirst the girl really was. Now it was like she was a completely different person. Her eyes had changed back to sky blue and she had the most innocent look on her face. Jack licked his dry lips, the silence getting to him. "So...what's your name?" 

The girl looked back at Jack. Her large innocent eyes stared straight through Jack causing him to shiver. "My name? I am merely known as Kitana." the girl replied. Jack mused over the information before something clicked. Or maybe that was his neck. Leaning back on his chair, Jack tried to reach a certain weathered leather bound book. However it was too far and Jack ended up falling to the floor. "Are...Are you okay?" Kitana questioned jumping up to Jack's aid. The boy genius said nothing and grabbed hold of the book.

With his prize in hand, Jack rushed back to his work desk and quickly opened the book. He stopped at the bookmarked page, then looked back and forth between Kitana and the picture. "I knew I heard that name before." Jack muttered and turned the book around. Kitana stared at the picture then looked back at Jack.

"So you're the owner of the lord's book?" she smiled. Jack nodded his head. Kitana smiled again cocking her head to one side. "May I know the name of the book's keeper?" she inquried innocently. Jack blushed, remembering he had yet to state his name. Well if he was going to introduce himself, he might as well do it with a bit of style. Jack suddenly stood up and made a dramtic (or what he hoped was dramtic) pose.

"I am Jack Spicer. Evil Boy Genius and Future ruler of the planet!" he stated as lightening crackled off somewhere. A few random Jackbots began to cheer, all the while leaving Kitana to ponder the sudden change in Jack's mood. She looked round the lair and frowned a little.

"I guess you haven't got fair in controling the world yet, have you?" she questioned. Jack slumped forward and sighed. His chair has rolled off into the far reaches of the lair, unknown to Jack. Before Kitana could warn him, Jack went to sit down and hit the floor. "Jack? Are you alright?" Kitana questioned, kneeling at his side. Jack rubbed his sore tail bone and frowned deeply.

"Oww." Maybe it was a bad idea to have a steel floor.

---------

By the time the xiaolin dragons got back to the temple, it was time to train. Kimiko wanted to scream but most importantly she wanted to sleep. As the dragons slowly made their way to the chambers to get changed, Master Fung turned to Dojo. "Well?" he questioned. Dojo snorted.

"If we had the wu the kids would be cheering by now, don't cha think." the little dragon pointed out. Master Fung glanced back as Omi ran outside, a little too perky then his fellow monks. Sometimes Omi's perkiness scared Master Fung.

"I suppose you're right Dojo. I merely thought they were too tired to celebrate." Master Fung replied. Dojo shrugged and slithered off to find a nice place to sleep. "By the way Dojo!" The dragon stopped and turned back to the old master. One eyebrow was raised, signalling to Master Fung to continue. "The scroll never told us what the necklace of chaos can do. Do you know?"

Dojo looked at the ground. "The necklace of Chaos can summon the spirit of a banished angel named Chaos. How it ended up in the hands of that girl, I'll never know." Dojo muttered before slithering off. Master Fung frowned a little before turning back to the dragons. Clay, Kimiko and Raimundo were all still pretty sleeply with Omi being the most perkiest.

"Are we ready for our training young dragons?"

--------

Jack stared at the necklace then at his book. "So this spirit is inside me?" he questioned. Kitana nodded her head as she looked round the lair. Jack had managed to talk Kitana into taking off the necklace. It seemed Jack had gained her trust without doing much in the process. Jack shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He needed sleep damn it!

"You do know what I am, correct?" Kitana suddenly questioned, her eyes on the toy models Jack had built. Blood shot eyes glanced over to her, evidence that Jack needed sleep. Nevertheless he nodded his head. "Really? That's I'm the greatest demon general in all of the underworld?" Kitana added, surprised. Jack nodded his head again and ran a hand through his hair.

"I did read the book over and over again. It's a good read if you ask me." He muttered before yawning loudly. Kitana frowned a little.

"Why don't you go to sleep. I can explain more about myself and Chaos when you've slept." Jack didn't move. "Please, you must not wear yourself out. You must sleep, even I can tell you need it." Kitana pleaded btoh hands clasped infront of her chest. Jack stared at her, not use to someone caring about him. Jack swallowed the lump in his throat before nodding his head.

"Alright. I'll proberly sleep all day, not that my parents would mind." Jack muttered, getting up. He didn't get very far before turning back round to face Kitana. "I think I have a large t-shirt you can borrow. Hang on, I'll go get it." he added and disappeared into his bedroom. Jack slowly began to search through piles of clean washing that he never been bothered to put away. He finally found something suitable. It was a extra large black T-shirt with _MCR_ blazed on it blood red letters. "Found i..."Jack trailed off as he entered his lair.

Kitana stood with her back facing him, half out of her kimono. Her shoes sat neatly next to his work desk. Kitana glanced over her shoulder, holding the front of her kimono close to her chest. Jack felt his face burn up before his nose began to bleed. "I'm sorry!" Jack squeaked and spun round. His free hand shot up to stop more blood falling from his nose. Silence passed over the lair. Suddenly the T-shirt was taken from Jack's grasp.

"Thank you." Kitana whispered and slipped the T-shirt on. When Jack was sure it was safe, he turned round.

"There's a spare bed next to mine." Jack mumbled before showing her to the said item. He waited till Kitana was under the covers before climbing into bed himself. Before his eyes closed Jack began to wonder.

_How the hell did I get myself into this?_


	3. Chapter 3: Part 1

_So sorry for the late update. I've been busy with work and my beyblade story. Thank you to __**Shadir **__&__** halfhuman123 **for leaving their review_

* * *

Jack rolled onto his back and continued to snore peacefully. He didn't hear the door to his room open or the small _poof_ sound that happened a few minutes later. _"Here he is master."_ came a over-joyed and happy voice. Jack rolled onto his right side and yawned loudly. Another figure hummed loudly before something sharp poked Jack in the arm. The boy genius batted it away, muttering about a 3 second rule. 

_Excuse me._

Jack was poked again, only a little harder. Jack grumbled under his breath and sat up. "This had better be good." Jack complained and wiped sleep from his eyes. Red orbs took in the sight before him. Standing at the foot of Jack's bed was Death himself. Floating around him three pixie size female demons. Jack's eyes widened before a loud girly scream spilled from his throat. "Please don't kill me! I'm too young to die!" Jack screamed, his eyes closed and held his hands in front of him.

_I'm not here to kill you Jack Spicer. You're time on this earth has not come to an end._ Death replied. Jack peeked through his fingers.

"Y-Y-You're not?" Jack placed his down by his sides, a little embrassed. "Okay then, so why are you here then?" he questioned. Death's hollow eye-sockets looked round Jack's bedroom. The boy genius thought it was a little weird for a figure such as Death to take an interest in his room. After all, it wasn't that special. One of the little demons elbowed Death in the ribs, causing the giant skellington to cough suddenly.

_Sorry about that. I'm looking for my daughter. My helpers; Eecho, Ako and Annamaria have all stated that they sensed her engery here. Her name is Kitana._ Death informed. Jack's mouth fell open as the door to the bedroom opened.

"Jack? What's going on in here?" Kitana asked, as she lent against the door frame. Four pairs of eyes and two hollow eye sockets are turned to look at Kitana. One side of the T-shirt had slipped down her shoulder and her hair was slightly messy. Jack felt his face warm up again and held onto his nose. One of the demons raised an eyebrow. She hovered close to Jack as he prayed his nose was not bleeding again. The two eyed each other but the demon said nothing.

_There you are Kitana. I see you have managed to escape your imprisonment._ Death smiled, well if he could smile. Kitana's face suddenly lit up and she ran towards the skellington. _Oof. What are you doing?_ Death questioned as Kitana hugged her father tightly round the middle. Ako whispered something to Eecho who chuckled a little. Kitana smiled and giggled suddenly.

"It's called a hug father. A human gesture to show that you're happy to see someone." Kitana informed and looked up at her father. "I'm happy to see you again." she smiled. The demon in front of Jack huffed and spun round to look at Kitana.

"What about us?" she shot back, her tiny hands on her hips. Eecho glared at the demon and hissed _'AnnaMaria'_ in a warning. Kitana smiled at AnnaMaria.

"And I'm glad to see you to. Really I am." Letting go of her father, Kitana took a step back. "What are you all doing here though?" she questioned. The four demons looked at each other before Death cleared his throat.

_You see, it's rather a funny story. _

-------

"The week of Chaos. Boy, haven't hear that one in a long time."

The dragons sat in the grand hall, as Dojo scratched his chin. "Week of Chaos? What's that all about?" Kimiko questioned. She glanced over to the other dragons who merely shrugged. The fire dragon had a feeling it was something like the _Year of the Green Monkey_. Kimiko shuddered. She never wanted to remember that again.

"You remember that necklace shen-gong-wu, correct?" Master Fung asked. The dragons all nodded their heads. "That necklace will become very strong during the week of Chaos. Also, an ancient order known as the _Order of the Spirit of Chaos_ is most likely to join together." Raimundo spoke.

"And that's bad because?" he questioned. Omi glared at the wind dragon for interuppting Master Fung but said nothing.

"Any Shen-gong-wu that had come into contact with Chaos is very dangerous to weild. The Spirit of Chaos is very powerful and take over anyone who is willing to be controlled. Demon activitive will be high as well. This only serves as a warning my young monks." The old master informed. When the dragons were dismissed, they talked about the news. In the back of their minds, they wondered if the strange girl they had fought, had anything to do with Chaos.

--------

Kitana, now dressed in her kimono, gushed and twirled round Jack's work table. The said boy genius, also dressed, watched the demon general dance. "Why's she so excited?" he questioned. Death chuckled a little, which sounded like thunder rumbling. The three female demons, Ako, Eecho and Annamaria had returned to the land of the dead jus to keep an eye on things.

_The spirit of Chaos seemed to like my daughter. When she was...erm..._Death paused and scratched his boney chin. Jack raised an eyebrow. _I think created would be the best term. She wasn't born like mortals._ Death waved a hand as if to shrug. _Anyway, when Kitana was created, Chaos placed his mark on her. He is her eternal guadian. Because of that, Kitana was elected as the fourth grandmaster of the Order of the Spirit of Chaos._ Death explained.

"It will be wonderful to see anyone again. We haven't seen each other in..." Kitana stopped twirling and frowned. "...a very long time. I've truely lost count of the years since the last meeting." Kitana added, with a small smile. Jack was a tiny bit confused.

"Why were you imprisioned in that giant crystal anyway?" He questioned. Kitana looked down and Death found something else interesting to look at. Jack noticed the uneasy silence that fell over the trio and cough loudly. Before he could speak, the door to his lair opened and his mother entered.

"Jack? There you are." she smiled. Jack gritted his teeth. Now was not the best time for his mother to be in his lair. "Why don't you go outside Jack. It's a beautiful day outside." his mother added. Jack glanced over his shoulder, seeing that Death had kept to the shadows. The soul reaper made sure his scythe blade did not glint in the light. Glancing to his right, Jack found Kitana sitting at his work bench.

"I'm kind of busy down here mom." Jack mumbled, turning his attention back to his mother. She frowned a little but nodded her head all the same. After all, he was a teenager now. Best to let him do what he wants.

"Very well then Jack. I made some cookies for you. There in the kitc..." Jack's mother trailed off when she caught sight of Kitana. "Hello my dear. I don't believe we've met. I'm Sophia Spicer." Jack's mother greeted. Kitana stood up and bowed formly.

"Kitana. It is a pleasure to meet you Sophia." Kitana greeted. Jack noticed a look in his mother's eyes. A look that usually ment trouble for him. His mother walked round the work bench to get a good look at Kitana. The demon general backed up a little, not use to the attention.

"You know it's been a long time since Jack had any female friends over." Jack's mother glanced over to her son who winced and shifted on the spot. "Why didn't you tell me you had such a cute girlfriend Jack?" she questioned. Both Jack and Kitana blushed bright scarlet red before Jack grabbed his mother's hand. She looked over her shoulder at Kitana as Jack dragged her from the lair. "It was so nice to meet Kitana!" she called before she disappeared from view.

Kitana tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, keeping her eyes on the floor. Her father moved from the shadows, a hand covering his mouth. A chuckle escaped from his throat. If the soul reaper had lips he would have bit them, in an attempt to stop from laughing. Kitana glared at her father. "Oh shut up!" she hissed. Death removed his hand from his mouth and coughed.

_So sorry Kitana. I haven't heard anything that funny since the wager between Pride and Greed._ Kitana raised an eyebrow at her father. _You were only little at the time. Under the watchful eye of Wrath I think._ Death shrugged before leaving his still blushing daughter standing in Jack's lair.


	4. Chapter 4: Part 1

_Thank you to __**Shadir **__&__** Death-n'-Hell **for reviewing_

* * *

No sooner had Death left his blushing daughter, a loud bleeping was heard throughout the lair. Kitana winced in pain as the bleeping got louder by the minute. She began to search for the sound of the noise when Jack entered the lair, muttering about how mother's were such a pain. "Jack, what is that sound?" Kitana questioned, placing her hands over her ears. It was spliting her skull in two. Jack picked up a small object and clicked a few buttons. 

"Shen-gong-wu alert. The scythe of souls." Jack looked up when he heard Kitana squeak. "You know what this shen-gong-wu does?" he inquried. Kitana nodded her head, slipping her shoes back on.

"I use to own that weapon. Whoever weilds it can summon great beasts and demons to aid them." Kitana explained. Jack chewed his lip. Demons? Beasts? Things just got better and better at times. "Jack, I must come. I must reclaim my weapon." Kitana added, almost whining. Jack was snapped out his musing and nodded his head.

"Sure, no problem." he replied.

---------

The dragons searched the new shen-gong-wu, keeping a listen out for Jack's helipack. "I can't find it!" Kimiko called out and flopped onto the floor. Omi walked over to her.

"Now Kimiko, a true xiaolin warrior must never give up." The young monk stated, sounding like an old master. Kimiko pulled a face when a sound above them caught their attention. The tree they stood up shook, and cries of surprise were heard. Raimundo and Clay turned to the tree and it shook more violently. Clay was pretty sure he heard Jack's voice call out a name.

"What in tarnations?" Clay muttered, hitching his hat up. A blur hit the floor with a loud _Oof!_ as leaves and acorns hit the floor. Omi glanced roudn nervously for any signs of a squirrel. The blur was in fact Kitana, who sat up and rubbed her head. "Hey, you okay?" Clay called as the dragons rushed to the demon's aid. Kitana ignored them as she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"That was fun." she giggled before looking round. "Just my luck to run into you guys." she scoffed and stood up. The dragons backed up as Jack appeared, running at full pelt through the forest.

"Kitana, are you okay? I'm so sorry I didn't catch you." Jack breathed out, trying to catch his breath. Kitana smiled at the genuis before her eyes turned back to the dragons. Jack followed her gaze and cursed a little. "Oh great! The Xiaolin losers." Jack spat. The dragons got into stance. Kitana felt a burning feeling the back of her head. It could only mean that the demon of blood-lust wanted to fight. The demon stood in front of Jack and also took fighting stance.

"Jack Spicer! We will claim the shen-gong-wu." Omi stated, a set look in his eye. Jack snorted. Kitana knew she had to think of something fast. She glanced quickly at Jack, her eyes turning blood red.

"Jack, you have to go and find the scythe. It's in the tree behind us." she whispered so low that Jack barely caught it. The evil genius nodded his head and waited until Kitana attacked. While the dragons were busy fighting Kitana, Jack hovered up into the tree. Jack glanced down to find Omi following. Jack smirked and grabbed hold of a stray squirrel. The creature squeaked loudly as it was thrown at Omi. The dragon of water cried out in surprise as both he and the squirrel hit the floor.

**"Wind!"**

Raimundo clapped his hands and flew into the air. Kitana narrowed her eyes and climbed up the tree. She hovered in front of Raimundo and held her hand out in front of her. "Counter." she whispered. Raimundo yelped as he started to drop. He hit three branches on his way down before landing on Omi. Jack, who was almost to the scythe, laughed loudly.

"Once again, Jack Spicer wins!" he cheered. A cough from his left was heard and Jack found himself face to face with Kimiko. Both their hands were on the scythe and it was beginning to glow. Jack cursed. _I can't lose this shen-gong-wu. Kitana is now counting on me to win it for her. I won't let her down._ Jack reasoned with himself. Kimiko smirked.

"Jack, I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown." Kimiko grinned. Jack tightened his grip on the scythe. He could feel Kitana's eyes on him, shining with wonder and confusion.

"I accept. Name your game." he replied. Kimiko pulled her chosen shen-gong-wu into view. Jack did the same.

"My _Eye of Dashi _against your _Mantis flip coin_. The first once to reach the top of the trees win." Kimiko informed. Jack glanced back Kitana before returning his eyes to Kimiko. The demon was greatly confused. With a nod of his head, Jack and Kimiko got ready.

**"LET'S GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"**

The scene quickly began to change. The trees grew to unbelieveable hights as both Kimiko and Jack got ready fro the showdown. Kitana squeaked loudly as the scene channged. It was quiet. Then suddenly.

**"GONG YI TANPAI!"**

Kitana held her breath as the two began to climb the trees. Jack was in front, but Kimiko was not going to give up without a fight. "Eye of Dashi!" Kimiko yelled. A jolt of electricity shot out from the shen-gong-wu and headed straight for Jack. Kitana knew she could dispell or counter the attack. There was something about the _showdown_ that made Kitana think twice about her actions. Nevertheless, Kitana wasn't going to sit and wait like a spare part.

"Jack! Look out!" Kitana screamed. Jack glanced down and let a girly scream escape his mouth. Fliping the coin between his fingers, Jack called the power from his own shen-gong-wu.

"Mantis flip coin!" he shouted. Just as the jolt hit the branch, Jack flipped into the air. He landed on another branch, three branchs from the charred one. Kimiko growled and started to climbed faster. The dragons cheered their friend on while Kitana held onto her necklace. She closed her eyes as the necklace began to grow warm and pulse.

_Chaos, I ask that you guide your host to victory. I beg you to fuel Jack's actions. Please. Do it for me._ she prayed. She opened her blue eyes and smiled as Jack began to get faster. The dragons called tell that Jack had no idea what was going on. Kimiko watched as Jack reached the last branch. The fire dragon tried to gain speed but as she got to her second from last branch, Jack had reached the top. The scene changed back to normal. Kitana ran towards Jack, as he held the scythe, the _Eye of Dashi_ and _The Mantis flip coin_. "I knew you could do it." Kitana grinned, hugging Jack tightly.

"Yeah, but what happened? I didn't even call for the coin's power towards the end. How the hell did I managed to do all that?" The boy genius questioned. Both of them ignored the fact that the dragons had already left. Kitana let Jack go and twisted the hem of her purple ribbon round her finger.

"I asked Chaos to aid you in battle. He heard my pray." she quickly explained. Jack said nothing more as they headed home.


	5. Chapter 5: Part 1

_Thank you to __**Shadir **__& __**Halfhuman123**__ for reviewing. (Elbows Jack in the ribs)_

_**Jack:**__ Ow! (Cough) __**MHR**__ would like to explain that the story is in parts. After this chapter, Part 2: __**Heaven helps us**__ will begin which will explain about Kitana a little more and also show a xiaolin enemy. (In the back __**MHR **smiling madly)_

* * *

"So Jack has a new ally?" 

Wuya nodded her head. "Yes. She's a little weird if you ask me." she replied. Chase opened one eye, breaking away a little from his meditation. The heylin witch saw a look in his eye, a look she knew well. Chase Young was now interested in Jack's ally.

"Weird? How so Wuya?" the immortal questioned, returning to his meditation. Wuya scratched her arm and frowned. How could she explain it? There something exteremly off about Jack's new ally. Something that scared Wuya, but the heylin witch would never admited it. Not in front of Chase anyway. The said immortal raised an eyebrow and broke completely away from his meditation. "Wuya?" he questioned.

The heylin witch jumped, jolted from her musing. "Well, it's just..." Wuya paused. "I can't explain it Chase. There's something off about her." she finished. Chase chuckled a little and walked past Wuya. The witch growled a little. "What's so funny?" she demanded. Chase glanced back at her.

"Usually you're so sure about things. It funny to think a simple person has caught you off guard." He replied. Wuya stood seething as Chase left her alone in the throne room. Neither of them saw a bird fly away from Chase's place.

-------

A small mutated bean scratched his chin in thought. The bird that had left Chase's place stared at it's master for sometime. "Jack's gained a new ally, huh?" The bean muttered. The bird squeaked in reply. The bean laughed. "Wouldn't matter anyway. They'd leave that spine-less little leach soon." The bean was about to walk away when the bird squeaked again. "What is it now Ying-Ying?" the bean questioned.

Ying-Ying flapped his wings as little as it continued to squeak. The bean stared at the bird in shock before chuckling again.

"_Her_? Kitana's finally been releashed from her imprisonment?" The bean snorted. The bird squeaked again. The bean rubbed his hands together. "Well, I guess I could see her again. It will be fun to watch her reaction." the bean laughed. The bird lowered itself as the bean could climb aboard. "Ying-Ying, take me to Kitana and step on it." The bean ordered. Ying-Ying squeaked and flew off.

-------

Jack held onto the scythe and stared at the blade. It was a strange looking thing. The wood was pure ebony black. There were flecks of dried blood on it and Jack had no idea where it had come from. The blade of the scythe was spotless and exteremly sharp. Suddenly the scythe rattled and shook violently. Jack squeaked and dropped the scythe. "What the hell is wrong with that thing?" Jack questioned. He jumped onto his work bench as the scythe slide round in circles. "It's trying to kill me!"

"Don't be daft. It wouldn't try to kill you. It ain't your time yet." one of Death's helpers muttered. Jack screamed in surprise and spun round to face the little demon.

"What do you want? How did you get in here?" The boy genius questioned. Between a scythe that had a mind of it's own and appearing demons, Jack was sure he was going to have a heartattack. The little demon snorted a little and sat on the edge of Jack's work bench.

"I can teleport stupid. I came to see Kitana." The little demon turned away from the out-of-control scythe and held her hand up for Jack to shake. "Ako's the name. I'm the sister to Eecho, the one with the large bat wings." she greeted. Jack bent down and shook her hand.

"Jack Spicer. Who was the other demon? The one who seems a little to over-excited about things?" Jack questioned. He turned to glanced back down at the scythe. He was sure he had seen sparks flying from the blade. It had yet to stop running circle round the work bench. Jack sat down and sighed.

"The other demon? Oh that was Annamaria. Master saved her from a group of bigger demons so she wanted to repay his kind act. Master is sometimes a little bit too kind for his own good." Ako mumbled, before hearing the lair door open. Kitana frowned as she cast her eyes on the scythe. "Hey Kitana. Mind calming the thing down." Ako greeted. Kitana rolled her eyes and held out her hand. Jack watched in amazment as the scythe flew up into the air and landed in Kitana's hand.

"Are you going to behave or what? This isn't the time to muck around." The demon general scolded. The scythe shuddered before remaining silent. Jack stared at it in wonder.

"How did you do that?" he inquried. Ako frowned and flapped her little red bat wings. She hovered above Jack as the genius kept his eyes on the scythe. Kitana glared at the weapon before setting in down. It rattled before it remained still.

"Don't you know anything about demons? The scythe is Kitana's weapon therefore she has a special connection to it." Ako wiggled her finger in front of his face before turning to look at Kitana. "Seems everything's okay round here. You want me to stay?" she questioned. Kitana shook her head.

"No Ako, it's fine. I suppect you have many other things to do." she replied. Ako winked at the demon before disappearing in a small poof of smoke. Jack scratched the back of his head. "What's wrong Jack?" Kitana questioned. Jack's mouth felt dry.

"Well...I was just wonder why you were imprisoned." he muttered. Kitana blinked back tears and chewed her lip. The scythe shuddered again as if it was talking. Jack began to wonder whether it could sense shen-gong-wu like Wuya and Dojo. Kitana listened carefully to the scythe before nodding her head. She then turned to Jack.

"The scythe said it would be best for you to see how it happened for yourself." Kitana began. Holding out her hand, Kitana summoned the scythe to her side. It flew across the room and landed in Kitana's hand. "Hold on. This may be a bumpy ride." Kitana whispered and closed her eyes. Jack grabbed hol dof the scythe as Kitana chanted under her breath. A circle of light appeared round both of them.

Suddenly the floor gave way and Jack began to fall. His eyes slowly closed and darkness greeted him.


	6. Chapter 6: Part 2: heaven help us

**_Jack:MHR_ would like to thank _halfhuman123 _&_ Shadir_** _for their reviews._

_**Chase Young: **(Shove next to Jack by** MHR**)Anything in italics is the past.(Glares at **MHR**)_

* * *

**Part 2: Heaven helps us  
****Chapter 1**

Jack opened his eyes and groaned. His head was pounding. Jack rubbed his eyes and the noticed the crimson coloured sky. Black clouds were dotting around which gave Jack the chills. The boy genius sat up and looked round. He had no idea where he was. "Welcome to my world." Kitana smiled, standing beside Jack. The boy genius glanced up to look at her.

"You live here?" he questioned. It looked like a normal town but demons and spirits wondered round. Screams of tormented souls were heard in the distance sending more shivers up Jack's spine. Kitana giggled and nodded her head.

"I did. Before I was imprisoned." Kitana paused and looked round. "Oh, there I am. Come on, we must hurry." she added, grabbing Jack's hand. The boy genius got up and followed Kitana to a large house. He noticed then they were floating. Jack could only guess that they were spirits seeing as they could float, walk through walls and looked pretty much see-through. Jack smiled a little. At least it stopped unwanted questions springing up.

_------_

_"Father!"_

_Kitana shoved open the front doors with all her might and looked round. Her father was no-where to be seen. Flapping wings were heard as Ako continued to sweep the large living room. "Ako, where's father?" Kitana questioned in a hurry. Ako paused from her duty and looked up. _

_"In the hour glass room I suspect. Why?" the little demon questioned. Kitana did not give a reply as she ran towards a large black door. She pushed the door slowly, hating the fact it was such a heavy thing. Ako watched as Kitana disappeared behind the door. The little demon shrugged and continued on with her chores._

_-----_

_"Father!"_

_The Grim Reaper woud have raised an eyebrow if he had any. He turned away from his work and glanced over his shoulder. Was that Kitana? Her voice was so far away it was hard to make out. Once or twice Death had found the soul of a lost little girl, calling for her family. If Death had a heart, it would have broke. Death listened again. "Father!" The voice got louder as Kitana appeared before him. _

_**I thought it was you Kitana. What's wrong?**__ The soul reaper questioned. Kitana struggled to catch her breath. _

_"Our dark lord has called a meeting. The angels...They've done something terrible!" Kitana squeaked. Death could tell from Kitana's eyes something was up. Whatever the angels had done must have been bad to upset Kitana. Death placed a skeleton hand on Kitana's shoulder._

_**What have they done Kitana? You have to tell me.**__ he reasoned. Kitana swallowed and looked at the floor. _

_"The angels have murdered the princess."_

_-----_

Jack reeled back in shock. The angels had murdered? Angels were ment to kind and give mercy to those who needed it. Could they really be capable of murder? Jack glanced over to Kitana who had remained stone-faced during the whole thing. "Can angels really be capable of killing?" he questioned. Kitana chewed her lip. She watched her past self leave the house with her father.

"That's what had us confused. Years ago the gods made the demon lord and the angel lord agree on one thing. That they would work together to bring peace for furture mortals. We couldn't understand why the angels killed the princess. It seemed completely out of their character."she replied. The scythe shook violently before the scene changed. Jack shook his head and looked round. They were no longer in Death's house but instead in a large meeting room.

_-------_

_"This is an outrage! What made them think they could get away with it?"_

_Wrath slammed his fist down on the wooden table. Kitana winced a little. It was going to be hard to calm her uncle down now. Wrath noticed his niece's upset look and tried to calm down for her sake. It was his wife, Lust who spoke next. "Who found and where was the princess?" she inquired. One of the lower demons held up their hand. _

_"I did My lady, while on duty. I was partolling the River Styx. I reported as soon as I could." they informed. Lust frowned but nodded her head. Pride crossed her arms over her chest, deep in though. _

_"Why would they do this? The angel lord made the pack with our dark lord. They would never gone back on something like that. It's completely out of their character." she muttered. The meeting was awash with voices. _

--------

Jack stared in amazment at all the demons. He had never seen so many before. He could pick out Kitana and her father, but the other demons were a mystry to him. Kitana giggled at his confusion. "You're wondering about the other demons, aren't you?" she chuckled.

Jack nodded his head, his eyes sweeping over the collection of demons. "I know who you and your father are, but the other demons have me stumped." he replied. Kitana smiled a little and walked behind the first figure. He was a tall person, dressed in red and gold armor. He had a menacing look about him.

"This is my uncle Wrath. I served under him as general. He's the top ranking commander." Kitana explained. Jack nodded his head. Kitana moved behind the second person. She was strikingly beautiful woman with long red hair. She too wour red. "This is my aunt Lust. She's Wrath's wife."

Jack's eyes widened a little. "Demons can get married?" he wondered out loud. Kitana chuckled loudly.

"Yes. In the demon world you really have to love someone to marry them. Both groom and bride are immortal so the marriage usually lasts for all eternity." Kitana replied. She moved to stand behind another woman. She wour a gold and white dress and seemed exteremly proud of her outfit. "This is Aunt Pride. She not one of me favourite aunts, I must admit." Kitana muttered a little. A flurry of motion from the door cut Kitana off.

_-------_

_The other demons bowed lowly as the Dark Lord entered the meeting. Kitana felt herself temble a little but forced herself to remain calm. The dark lord sat at the head of the meeting table and waved a hand. Everyone straightened up. There was a tense silence for some time. Wrath spoke up. "My Lord?"_

_The Dark lord growled under his breath but the demons knew who it was aimed at. Death could have frowned but instead decided to speak. __**Lord? What is the next plan of act?**__ he inquired. The Dark lord looked at the demons, his coal black eyes shinning. _

_"We march to war."_


	7. Chapter 7: Part 2

The xiaolin dragons celebrated another wu victory atop of Dojo, as they headed back to the temple. "I don't wanna be Mister Johnny raincloud here, but I wonder where Jack is." Raimundo muttered, casting a little black cloud on the happy mood. Kimiko frowned a little.

"Yeah. We've taken three wu now and Jack hasn't shown up for any of them." she paused. "You think he's sick?" Kimiko questioned. Omi chuckled a little.

"I do not think we need to worry about Jack. He has finally learnt that he will never beat us." he stated in a matter of fact tone. Clay hitched his hat up as the temple came into view. Kimiko and Raimundo looked at each other.

"I don't know partner. It ain't the same with out Spicer squealin' like a girl." the cowboy muttered.

--------

Jack had never got use to the sudden change in the scenes. He guessed that he never would either. As Jack got up, he took a look at his surrondings. They were in a large bedroom, which was dark and sombre and...just plain creepy. The boy genius shivered before hearing a sound behind him. Kitana smiled at her past self. "What are you doing?" Jack questioned, keeping closer to Kitana.

"You are about to see what Chaos truely looks like." Kitana smiled again, before falling silent.

_------_

_Kitana sat herself down in the middle of a large circle and closed her eyes. It had been sometime since she had called upon __**him**__ but right now she needed his guadiance more then ever. Recent events did not add up at all. Taking a deep breath, Kitana began to chant in Latin._

_**"Valde Chaos, audite menus votum."**__ The circle began to glow brightly. Kitana licked her lips and cleared her throat. _

_(Great Chaos, hear my prayer.)_

_**"Adveho pro mihi in totus vestri palma. Ego postulo sapientia of vestri lacuna. Ego sum forever vestri humilis vernula."**__ The circle continued to glow brightly before the ground shook. Kitana backed up as a large puff of smoke appeared. A figure began to wave the smoke away, coughing as if they had been a smoker all their life. _

_(Come before me in all your glory. I need the wisdom of your words. I am forever your humble servant.)_

_"I have really got to rethink my entrance." The figure coughed again and the smoke disappeared. Chaos was an imposing figure which hid his slightly carefree nature. His hair was a shocking blond, standing in spikey sort of fashion. Dark green eyes shone out as crimson blood poured down his face. It stopped at his chin, never dripping to the floor or down his neck. Two large black angel wings, the tips painted red, nested neatly against his back. Kitana bowed lowly, her nose touching the floor. _

_"Great Chaos, I am honored that you heard my prayer." she mumbled. Chaos rolled his eyes a little. He would always answer Kitana's prayer. He marked her for god-sake. Kitana slowly looked up. Chaos frowned a little and waved at her. Kitana blushed and stood up. _

_------_

Jack was beside himself. Chaos looked a lot of him. So much so in fact it was like Jack was looking in a mirror. Okay, so maybe Chaos's eyes were a different colour. Then there was his hair being a different colour. Plus the black wings which Jack was sure he himself did not have. And not forgetting the blood that coated his face. How could you forget the river of blood which poured down his face? "What's with the blood?" Jack questioned, not abled to tear his eyes away from the scene.

"I'm not too sure myself. He never did tell any of the followers why." Kitana replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

_------_

_"God-sake girl, how many times have I told you? You never need to bow before me." Chaos huffed. Kitana giggled and blushed a little. "Besides you know I would come to you if you needed my help. I am after all your guardian angel." Chaos added. _

_"I know Chaos. It's just I've always been taught to be respectful in front of you." Kitana explained. Chaos rolled his eyes and shook his head. Some people in the order were too stuffy for their own good. _

_"Nevermind. So, what's gone terrible wrong that has worked you up?" the banished angel inquried. Kitana tugged at her dress and cleared her throat. _

_"The Angels have...The angels have..." Kitana paused and answered the angel in a rush. "Theangelshavemurderedtheprincess." Chaos' eyes widened. He understood every word of that despite the fact Kitana never paused for breath. The angels had murdered? Even worst, they had murdered the princess? This was not good. Not good at all. Chaos knew that the dark lord would call for war. The banished angel could bet everything he owned, which wasn't a lot. _

_"That's a little out of character wouldn't you agree?" Chaos mumbled. Kitana nodded her head. "Completely out of character. This isn't like them at all. Not at all." Chaos muttered, trailing off. Kitana rocked on the balls of her feet._

_"I was hoping that you knew something about it. Clearly you do not." she whispered to herself. Chaos shook his head. _

_"I'm sorry Kitana, but this has completely thrown me off. Perhaps the gods know what is going on. I'll have to talk to them directly." Chaos turned to leave then looked over his shoulder. "Remember Kitana, you are destined to do great things. No matter what the punishment for any wrong actions, I will always be there to help you. No matter what." Kitana smiled. _

_"I understand Chaos. And I shall never forget." she replied. Chaos saluted the young demon and left in a puff of smoke. Kitana's eyes dropped to the floor. "I...I...I love you Chaos-kun." she whispered. _

-------

Annamaria eyed the sugary treat, almost whining. The small bean in front of her chuckle and threw the said item towards the little demon. "Where are they?" he questioned. Annamaria snatched the cookie up and began to chomp on it.

"I'm not sure. I remember Ako saying the scythe was misbehaving and something about Jack asking Kitana how she was imprisoned." Annamaria swallowed a large chunk. "I think the scythe may have taken Kitana and Jack into the past. Random guess." she added, before turning her attention back to the cookie. The bean scratched his chin.

"Gone back to the past, eh?" he muttered. There was no harm in going in the past, but the bean wondered if there was a better reason as to why the scythe had suggested it.


	8. Chapter 8: Part 2

_Thank you to __**Shadir **for reviewing once more_

* * *

Jack binked a couple of times, to clear his vision. The scythe had transported them to another place in Kitana's past. When Jack did get his vision back, he was unprepared for what he saw. There was blood everywhere. It coated the ground they hovered above and hung in the air. Jack felt like he was going to vomit as the air was heavy with the scent of copper crimson blood. "What happened?" The boy genius questioned. Kitana bit back on a sob. 

"The war. The day we slaughtered our brother's in arms." she whispered. Jack stared at the carnage and shook his head. It was such a sorry sight to see. There was death left, right and center. Then Jack caught sight of her. Past Kitana was dwarfed by all the other demons and angels, but she held firm. Blood covered her face as she slaughtered another angel. Jack was sure he saw tears in her eyes.

_-------_

_Kitana wiped her face free from blood and stood still. The carnage was still going on around her, but Kitana's crimson red eyes were fixed on the last Angel she had slaughtered. She was hating every minute of the war, but the blood-lust demon was egging her on. Begging her to take another life. The scythe of souls shook violently, alerting it's owner to another attack. Kitana swung the scythe round, blocking the angel's attack. "Why? Why are you doing this?" she questioned. _

_The dead-lock slipped and the angel backed up a little. "You were going to steal the power from us. You deserve to die." the angel hissed in reply. Katana blade bounced off the scythe blade before Kitana managed to slice the angel's stomach open. _

_"We would never try to steal your power." Kitana whispered, before dropping to her knees. Too much fighting, so little energy left. Wrath watched his neice fall to his knees. He knew this was hard for her, it was hard for them all. This whole war was utter maddness. Wrath went to run to Kitana's aid, but was stopped when a group of Angels barred his way. Wrath's only hope was someone else would rush to Kitana's aid. _

_**"CHAOS BLADE!"**_

_Kitana looked up. Standing in front of her was Chaos. In his hand was a large black steel broadsword. It was coated in angel blood was he slaughter any angel, willing to attack his girl. "Kitana? You alright?" Chaos asked, glancing quickly over his shoulder. Wrath smiled widely. He knew that Chaos would protect her. _

_"C-Chaos? Y-Y-You came? I didn't summon you." Kitana muttered tiredly. Chaos rolled his eyes and slashed another angel across the stomach. _

_"You don't need to summon me. If I feel that your life-force is in danger, I will come running to your aid. No matter what the danger, I am not letting you die. Got that? You are meant for great things Kitana and it is my duty to protect you." Chaos paused as he knelt in front of her. "Worn out?" he chuckled. Kitana glared as best she could. Chaos chuckled again before placing a hand on Kitana's head. "Regen."_

--------

Jack watched as Chaos helped Past Kitana to her feet. "He cared a lot about you." Jack commented. Kitana smiled and nodded her head. A scarlet blush stained her cheeks.

"Chaos would always come to my aid whether I needed it or not. He always put up with my defensive mood, but after a while I got use to him being there. In the end I liked him being there to help me." Kitana looked away from Jack, hoping he wouldn't notice the blush on her cheeks. It was then the scythe shook violently and pointed to a small cliff. "What? What's got you so worked up?" Kitana asked the scythe.

The scythe began to point up at the cliff, shaking violently again. Kitana frowned. Something was up there. "Jack. Can you hold the scythe for a moment?" Kitana inquired sweetly. Jack nodded and took hold of the scythe, his eyes never leaving the sight around him. Kitana smiled a little before flying up to the cliff. Being invisable meant Kitana didn't have to hide. This was a big help as there were no rocks to hide behind anyway. Kitana frowned when she found a small bean and a black and gray bird.

_------_

_"Don't you just love carnage in the morning Ying-Ying?"_

_The bird squeaked as the small bean laughed. The bean turned to look at its handy work, sighing happiness. "And they said angels couldn't be twisted." The bean chuckled a little. "No-one ever warned them about me, Hannibal Roy Bean."_

_The sight to Hannibal was a truely amazing sight. It had been a fairly easy task to trick the Angel Lord into think that his brother, The Demon Lord, was planning to kill him. Hannibal went as far was to suggest war and killing the Demon lord. Hannibal hopped onto the birds back. "As much I would love to watch this, I have other things to do. Let's go Ying-Ying." he ordered. The bird squeaked and they took off._

-------

"A bean?"

Kitana felt her anger hit its peak. She balled up her hands, watching them shake. "All of our problems were caused by a bean? How daft was the lord's brother! he could have crushed that thing! Should have crushed him! At least this wouldn't have happened." Kitana stopped mid-rant when she had a girly scream. "Jack." Kitana whispered and flew down to the boy genius. She landed gracefully next to him as Jack backed up. "Jack? What's wrong?" the demon questioned.

"What the hell is going on?" he screamed again, pointing to the sky. Even the demons and angels had stopped fighting to look at the sky. Dark blue and purple clouds were forming and an energy source was getting higher and higher. Kitana chewed her lip as she looked at the sky.

"They're coming."

Jack shot up as the scythe returned to Kitana's hand. He latched onto Kitana's arm, afraid to let go. Kitana was too busy staring at the sky to notice. "Who? Who are coming? Is it bad?" Jack questioned. A crackle of lightening was heard and the air felt heavy.

"The Gods." Kitana whispered. The final part of the journey was about to show itself.


	9. Chapter 9: Part 2

Jack stared in amazment at the ceiling. The building the two were now standing in was what Kitana had called the meeting house. Important meetings of all shapes and sizes had taken place in the building. The ceiling was built into a large dome, which was covered in pictures. Because the ceiling was so high, Jack could not make out the pictures. Jack looked around instead, noticing that the place was packed. The gods sat at polished wood desks, their faces hidden from view. Kitana grabbed Jack's hand and led him to stand by a pillar. The doors to the room opened and a set of figures entered.

_------_

_Kitana sighed to herself as she was led into the meeting room. Surronding her were four godling soliders. They came to a stop in front of the gods, as the place became silent. Kitana looked round and saw her father and the three demon helpers. Her father looked sad and worried. Kitana couldn't blame him for not being punished. Death had not been at the war and the world needed him. If there was no-one to collect the souls then things would become very bad. _

_**"Kitana. You stand before us for a reason. Do you know what that reason is?"**__ The high god asked. Kitana kept her eyes down and nodded her head. _

_"Yes My lord. I went to war against the angels." Kitana looked up. A little part of her believed that if she explained herself, the gods would understand. However as she watched each slain body of a fellow demon friend, that tiny part of her got smaller and smaller. "My Lord, you must understand. I was following my dark Lord's orders. The angels had murdered the princess and..."_

_**"SILENCE!"**__ Kitana fell silent and looked down. Her fate was sealed, there was no use in arguing with the gods. __**"Regardless of whether you followed the orders of your lord or not, your actions almost created an unbalance. That is a high form of treason. This act is punishable by death and therefore..."**_

_"Stop!" The gods muttered to themselves as well as the others in the meeting room. Kitana smiled as Chaos appeared in front of her. "You will not lay a hand on this girl. You hear me?" Chaos yelled. The high god snorted. _

_**"Your presence here is not welcome Chaos. This girl has commited a high form of treason and therefore she should be punished."**__ He pointed out but Chaos stood firm. He had risked his life numerous times for Kitana. He wasn't about to let her face this problem on her own. _

_"My presence may not be welcome here, but I am not going to stand by while you slaughter this innocent girl. She stated before that she was merely following the orders of her lord." Chaos paused. The god was listening carefully. "Besides it is my job to protect her. She is after all my chosen one."_

_There came an up-roar from the gods. __**"WHAT! Banished angels are not meant to have chosen warriors. You were banished for a reason Chaos. You have seriously crossed the line now."**__ The high god bellowed, slamming his fist on the wooden table. Kitana squeaked in fear. Chaos growled a little under his breath, before hiding Kitana under his wing. The demon smiled a little at the angel, who returned the smile before looking back at the gods. _

_"You have no rule over me now. I am a banished angel, free to my own will. Kitana is destinyed to do great things and for that I have chosen her. She bears the mark of Chaos, so whether you like it or now, I am now apart of her fate." Chaos took a deep breath. "I request a lighter punishment. This young demon shall have no death sentance placed upon her." Chaos argued. _

--------

Jack shook his head before looking at Kitana. "Well, I know that the guys didn't put a death sentance on you. But can the gods really be that cruel?" he asked. Kitana raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? The gods have always been cruel with their punishments. Did the religious mortals ever point out how cruel the gods can be?" she inquired. Surely the mortals of today knew how nasty the gods can be. However Jack's confused face clearly answered Kitana's question. However Jack still shook his head.

"They always taught us that the gods were pretty forgiven and showed mercy to those who needed it. The same went for the angels. That's why I was so surprised to hear that the angels had murdered." Jack paused, not knowing how to phrase his next sentance. "They always taught us that demons were true evil and they were the real killers." he muttered, looking away. Kitana sighed a little.

_------_

_"Chaos, what will happen to me?"_

_Chaos looked down at the little demon. Her blue glass-like eyes were wide with fear and confusion. Chaos smiled a little and messed up her hair. "Don't worry about it little one. Nothing bad will happen." he replied. Kitana pushed his hand off her head and stared harder at Chaos. _

_"Chaos, I beg you to tell me what will happen to me. Will I die or not?" Kitana questioned. Chaos frowned a little. He had managed to lighten Kitana's sentance as best he could, but for someone so innocent and young it was still a harsh punishment. _

_"You're going to be imprisoned for the rest of your immortal years." Chaos stated finally. Kitana gasped a little and looked at the floor. Chaos knelt down in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Listen to me carefully, I have jixed the whole thing. When you are imprisoned I will put myself to sleep. In this stage I will wonder through the years to find a host. When I find a suitable one I will merge myself with them."_

_"Really? Will it work?" Kitana asked, not once looking up. Chaos smiled a little and nodded his head. _

_"Yes, I have faith that it will work. When the time is right, I will send an energy wave. When you sense that wave, I want you to sing the hymn. You remember it right?" Kitana looked up and nodded her head. _

_"Room of Angels."_

_Chaos nodded his head, feeling very proud of Kitana. "I will get my host to you and they will unlock you from your imprisonment. It was the best I could do for you." he informed. Kitana smiled widely. _

_"Do not worry Chaos. I am glad that I will not be slain. If I was to be killed, I would never see you again." she stated._

_---------_

_The imprisonment meeting was pretty much a sombre affair. Kitana looked round as a spell-master walked towards a large stand. Not many demons had turned up. Kitana sighed loudly and walked towards a large circle. Here she would stand. The spell master began to read the spell. Kitana closed her eyes, feeling Chaos's energy slowly die out. He was now sleeping. Kitana slowly opened her eyes as the beginnings of a large purple crystal snaked its way around her._

_"The king and his men stole the queen from her bed. And bound her in her bones." Kitana whispered. A single tear fell down her cheek. The other demons continued to watch. "The seas be ours and by the powers. Where we will, we'll roam."_

_As the final word slipped from Kitana's mouth, the purple crystal closed around her._

--------

Before Jack could question, the scythe shook violently. The floor began to turn into a black swirling portal. Once again Jack felt himself fall back. He closed his eyes and darkness encased the boy genius once more.


	10. Chapter 10: Part 2

Jack woke a few minutes later and stared hard at the ceiling of his lair. Rubbing his head, Jack sat up and found that he was laying on his work bench. "Whoa, what a trip." Jack mumbled, shaking his head."Kitana?" Jack called, noticing the lack of demon. The boy genius looked down when the scythe rattled on the floor. Kitana lay slumped against the work bench. Jack dropped down to her side. "Kitana? Hey, you okay?" Jack asked and shook Kitana slightly.

Kitana's glass blue eyes opened slowly. "J-Jack? Where are we?" she inquired. Her eyes widened a little when she realised how close Jack's face was to her own. Jack also noticed it and blushed. Silence lapsed between the two before Jack helped the demon to her feet. Kitana smiled in thanks.

"Back in the lair. So that was the whole story behind your imprisonment?" He replied. Kitana nodded her head and dusted her kimono down. Not only did she manage to explain everything to Jack, she was also able to find out what caused the whole problem. Kitana still couldn't get over one fact. The cause of the problem was a tiny bean that went by the name of Hannibal. A **Bean** for pete's sake.

"That was the whole silly affair. It was so long ago but the mermory is still fresh in my mind." Kitana mumbled. Jack nodded his head and looked at the floor. He could tell it was kind of hard for Kitana to relive it. He also knew that something had seriously upset her but Jack wasn't going to ask. Before either one could speak again, a loud bleeping was heard. Kitana placed her hands over her ears. "Must it be so loud?" she questioned. Jack smiled a little.

"Yeah. Just in case I'm asleep." he explained. Kitana rolled her eyes and waited till Jack managed to turn off the shen-gong-wu detector. Kitana whistled and her scythe shot across the floor and into her hand. Jack hurried to her side as well.

"The shen-gong-wu is called _The Peridot bracelet_. I don't know what it does though, so we're in for a surprise." Jack informed. Kitana smiled and straightened one of the ribbons that was slipping down her arm.

"Fine. I live for surprises."

--------

"_The Peridot Bracelet_ can created an invisble barrier around the weilder." Dojo explained as the monks read the shen-gon-wu scroll. The large dragon sniffed the air before darted left. Kimiko tapped her chin.

"Peridot? Isn't that a birth stone?" she questioned. Omi raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he tucked the scroll out of sight. Dojo stopped, looked left and right before spiralling downwards. The dragons held on for dear life as Dojo fly to the ground at an alarming speed. Omi dug his nails into Dojo's scales while Clay gripped the base of Dojo's tail. "Dojo! Slow down!" Kimiko yelled as Raimundo yelped in surprise. The large dojo suddenly stopped and settled down. The dragons slipped off, each feeling a little sick.

"Don't do that Dojo. I though my lunch was going to come up to say hi." Raimundo moaned, holding onto his stomach. Clay straightened up and began to fix his hat as he stared out into the distamce. As the cowboy gathered there wasn't much to see in the desert anyway. Clay sighed.

"We'd better get started. The shen-gong-wu could be anywhere." he muttered. Kimiko sighed and pulled a face.

"Great, this is all we need." she grumbled and headed off in one direction. A harsh wind blew, causing Kimiko to sheild her eyes. "This is why I **hate** the desert!" she yelled. The wind picked up and the dragons realised it was no normal wind. Sure enough Jack appeared, hovering above the ground. Kimiko backed up, away from the flying sand.

"Greetings Xiaolin losers. Hope you enjoy the sand cause you'll be buried in it by the time I'm finished." Jack chuckled, his arms crossed over his chest. The dragons regrouped and got into stance. Raimundo grinned cockily.

"Oh really? We were wondering where you were. Three wu and you didn't even show." Raimundo snorted a little, the grin still on his face. "We thought you finally chickened out and left the shen-gong-wu for us." he added. Jack rolled his eyes, his hands by his sides. Jack landed softly on the sand.

"Hardly. Let's just say I was catching up on some of my partner's history." The boy genius replied. Omi looked round.

"Partner? And where is she?" the little water dragon inquired. Jack's smirk returned to his face as he crossed his arms back over his chest and took a step back. A cold wind brushed past the dragons. They kept their eyes peeled, looking round for the strange girl who had partnered with Jack.

"Right here cueball!" Kitana yelled, slamming her foot into Omi's side. The little dragon bounced along the sand. Before the others had a chance to gather themselves together, Kitana appeared in front of them. She punched Raimundo in the face, swung round and slammed her knee into Clay's stomach before finally swung round again and kicking Kimiko in the face. The dragons groaned from their different postions and Jack laughed loudly.

-------

Some way off, on small out-crop of rocks, Chase Young watched the display. Either side of him was a tiger. Wuya stood to his right, pouting. She didn't see the big fuss in Jack's new friend. In her opinion the young warrior was sure to leave Jack. Every other evil person had. It had surprised Wuya that the two were still together after a few days. The longest record for being partners with Jack was a few months.

Trouble was she had the honor of getting that record.

A cold wind brushed past the four, causing the tigers and Wuya to glanced around. Chase merely smiled and glanced to his left. "And what do I own the pleasure of your company? As far as I know, I'm not dying." Chase joked. Death did not look at him.

_You must think you're really funny._ Death grumbled. He finally looked at Chase. Wuya shuddered a little, but Chase remained as he was. _I merely came to find out what you find so interesting in my daughter. _Death added. Chase's eyes returned to the wu hunt.

"So Kitana is your daughter. I heard rumors that she was beautiful but not that beautiful." Wuya pouted more sourly from her spot. "The rumors did not do her any justice." Chase chuckled. If Death had eye-balls he would have rolled them. Instead he pretended to do the action. It helped sometimes.

_My daughter has a good head on her shoulders. She won't fall for the first guy she meets._ Death pointed out. He watched as Kitana and Raimundo both ran towards the shen-gong-wu. Both began to fight along the way, tripping each other up. Chase raised an eyebrow but it was Wuya who spoke.

"Then why is she still with Jack?" Wuya asked. She was sure that Death was smiling. The heylin witch shivered again. It was not normal to see Death smile, even if it was impossible for the figure to do such an action.

_Both of you are pretty clever, work it out for yourself. I can say this that you will be pretty surprised._ Death paused when a loud sound was heard. It was cross between a **pop** and a bell ringing. An hourglass appeared in front of Death who reached out and grabbed it. The soul reaper hummed and tapped the hourglass with the end of his scythe. _I must be off. Miss Patterson has had an accident in the bakers. I think that old oven finally blew up._ Death tucked the hourglass into his robe and headed off into an open portal.

"Well that was creepy." Wuya muttered. Chase said nothing as he continued to watch the portal close. His eyes turned back to the group.

--------

"Raimundo, I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown."

Raimundo grinned cockily, grabbing hold of his chosen shen-gong-wu. "I accept. Name your game Kitana." he replied. Kitana's blue glass like eyes were beginning to turn Crimson red. In the back of Jack's mind, he could feel Chaos moving.

"Your _third arm sash_ against my _Eye of Dashi_. The game is hand-to-hand combat. The first one to hit the sand loses." she stated. Raimundo nodded his head. He figured that if he used the sand to his advantage, he could blind Kitana and win the fight. Both warrior's narrowed their eyes.

* * *

_Thank you to Shadir/Elena and Daxo for reviewing. I have made a video for Jack and Kitana. Check it out at **http // uk. youtube .com / watch?v BurRMqjnh 88** (You'll just have to remove the spaces)_


	11. Chapter 11: Part 3: This Night

_Thank you to Shadir and Halfhuman123 for their reviews and their comments on my video._

* * *

**Part 3: This Night  
****Chapter 1**

"We're back in busy baby!"

Kitana giggled as Jack gloated loudly. Thanks to Kitana, Jack had gain victory once more over the Xiaolin Dragons. _The Peridot Bracelet_ was placed on a stand next to the _Mantis Flip coin_. When Jack was sure everything was in place, he spun round to face Kitana. "And I own you all the thanks."

Kitana bit her lip and blushed. "Really, it was nothing." she mumbled, not use to such praise before. Kitana scratched her arm and frowned as a stream of sand fell from her kimono. "I hate deserts." she grumbled. Jack watched the sand slowly pile up before he heard the door to the lair open. High heeled shoes clicked down the stairs and Jack groaned loudly. "Oh hello Mrs Spicer!" Kitana greeted, waving. Sophia rolled her eyes a little.

"Please Kitana, call me Sophia." she replied. Kitana smiled and nodded her head. In Sophia's opinion, Jack had caught quite a catch. Kitana was beautiful. Speaking of a certain son. Sophia turned her sights to Jack who stood with his arms crossed over his chest. "Jack dear, isn't it about time you got ready for the party? The guests will be here soon." she stated. Jack groaned loudly.

"Another Party? You had one two weeks ago!" he scoffed. Sophia placed her hands on her hips as Kitana listened carefully. "Besides, why do I even need to be there? You always try to pair me off with some blond haired air-headed little bit-" Jack squeaked when he saw the look his mother was giving him. At times she could be a dangerous force.

"Watch your mouth when you have a female guest present mister!" Sophia warned. Jack squeaked again and backed up. "You're coming to this party whether you like it or not." Sophia added before a look of calmness washed over her face. "Kitana, would you like to join the party?" she questioned, leaving her son to cower. Kitana seemed a little taken back. She had never really been invited to a party before.

"I-I-If it's okay for me to be there." she stammered. Sophia scoffed playfully and embraced Kitana tightly. The demon became nervous very quickly. Mortals hugging a demon? Unheard of!

"It's fine dear. Besides you can keep an eye on Jack. Make sure he doesn't try to escape at all." Sophia chuckled and let Kitana go. Jack huffed to himself. His mother turned and headed towards the stairs. "Time to get ready Jack. And hurry up!" Sophia ordered before disappearing up the stairs. Jack sighed when she was gone and slumped to the floor. Kitana cocked her head to one side.

"I hate her sometimes." Jack grumbled.

-------

The house was packed by the time Jack came out of his lair. He nervously fixed the bow-tie he was forced to wear and glanced behind him. "Ready to go Kitana?" he questioned. Kitana appeared next to Jack, blushing like crazy.

"Do I look okay Jack?" she questioned in a whisper. Jack took a step back to admire her. Kitana's new look betrayed her real nature. Her long brown hair was done into two pony-tails, held in placed by black ribbon. Kitana wour a black sleeve-less chinese dress that reached to the top of her ankles. Fish-net tights and black high-heeled shoes completed the look. Jack could tell Kitana was just as nervous as he was.

"You look great Kit." Jack replied. A wide grin appeared on Kitana's face before she hung off Jack's arm. The boy genius blushed a little and led Kitana into the drawning room.

--------

Chase frowned.

He could sense a strange type of energy. Wuya noticed the look on his face and got into stance. "What is it?" the heylin witched questioned. Chase waved her off and stood in the middle of the training room. Wuya watched him closely. Laterly Chase had been acting a little werid, ever since he had caught sight of Kitana. Wuya wouldn't admit openly, but she was jealous of the demon. It seemed Kitana got a lot of attention from everyone without trying.

"I know you're there. Come out so we can talk face to face." Chase ordered. Wuya stared in confusion at Chase before sensing a flux of energy. She was back in stance but the hey-lin witch could not see anything. No-one stirred. Wuya lowered her arms as Chase walked towards the door of the training room. He said nothing as he left, leaving Wuya to wonder what had happened.

------

Jack ran a hand through his hair. Things were going pretty well and the boy genius planned to keep it that way. So far Jack had managed to keep Kitana out of view of his grandfather, Alexander. The old man would have a heartattack if he saw Kitana. The other guests commented on Jack's new friend. They asked Kitana all sorts of questions which Kitana had manage to lie her way through.

Jack took a sip of his drink as he lent against the wall of the drawning room. What he wouldn't give for a shen-gong-wu to appear, even if it was so late in the evening. Kitana waved to some guests as she headed over to Jack. "Having fun?" Jack questioned. Kitana smiled and nodded her head.

"Yep. A lot of these people have very interesting lives." Kitana paused and fanned herself a little. Jack noticed how she looked a little flushed. He started to feel flushed too and it wasn't because it was hot in the room. "It's a tad warm in here." The demon mumbled. Jack set his drink down and grabbed hold of Kitana's hand.

"Let's blow this joint." Jack grinned, pulling Kitana to the garden. Kitana pouted.

"Awww! I have so much fun." she whined causing Jack to laugh.

-------

The cold night air was a welcoming thing for Kitana. She sighed happily and stared up at the sky. The stars twinkled silently to themselves as Kitana sat down by the fountine. Jack joined her and the two sat in silence. Jack glanced over to Kitana as she watched the stars, her blue glass-like eyes shining. He had seen so many different sides of the demon, he wondered where they all came from. Jack had to admit he was only really scared of Kitana when her eyes turned red. Thankfully that was only when she was angry.

"Jack!"

Jack growled and turned to look at his mother. "Uncle Pete and Aunt Hannah are here. Come and say hello!" Sophia called. Jack waved to let her know he would be coming. The boy genius sighed. Just when he was enjoying himself. Kitana glanced over to him.

"I've got to go inside. I won't be long." Jack informed, jabbing his thumb towards the house. Kitana smiled and nodded her head. She watched Jack leave before closing her eyes again and letting the cool breeze blow over her. Goosebumps appeared on her arms and legs but Kitana ignored them.

"Wow. This is my kind of place. So glad I woke up during the 21st Century." came a comment. Kitana opened her eyes to see Chaos looking Jack's home over. The spirit sensed he was being watched and glanced over to Kitana. "Heya little one." he greeted. Kitana rolled her eyes at the _Little one_ comment. She was hardly little anymore.

"Hey Chaos. Erm...Chaos, I need to ask you something." Kitana began. Chaos raised an eyebrow before sitting next to her. Kitana looked at her dress before looking the spirit dead in the eyes. "When is the meeting of the order going to be held?" she inquired. Chaos chewed his lip and looked away from the demon. Kitana sensed something was wrong. "Chaos?"

"The truth is Kitana...They're dead." Chaos whispered. Kitana gasped loudly, her hands flying up to cover her mouth. "The three grandmasters and the followers. Chase Young slaughtered them when you were still imprisoned. The only way I found out was because I went to the ruin of the meeting hall, and picked up the memories from the rumble." Chaos added. Kitana felt a lump in her throat as tears slipped down her cheeks.

It was a lie. They weren't dead. They couldn't be.


	12. Chapter 12: Part 3

_Thank you to Daxo and and Shadir/Elena for their reviews_

* * *

"Chaos, don't lie to me." 

Chaos sighed and stood up. Storm clouds were coming, he could feel the lightening in them. Chaos frowned and looked at Kitana. Or maybe that electric energy was coming from his chosen one. "I'm not lying little one. I would never lie to you." he replied. Kitana placed a hand to her chest and turned away from the banished angel.

"Grandma Ling, Kai and Keko would not just allow themselves to be killed. Neither would the followers." she muttered. Chaos ran a hand through his hair and walked over to Kitana. Placing his hands on her shoulders, Chaos spun Kitana round to face him. The electric was coming off Kitana in waves and it was starting to scare the banished angel.

"They didn't Kitana. When Chase attacked the order, Ling ordered the followers out. Kai, Keko and herself remained behind to defeat Chase but he'd gotten stronger. Something happened to him, Chase wasn't human." Chaos paused before continuing. "Kai and Keko worked together to protection Ling but they couldn't defeat Chase. When he was finished with the other grandmasters, Chase ran after the followers. If I had been there Kitana, I would have saved them. Do you understand Kitana?" Chaos questioned. Kitana looked away before batting Chaos' hands off her shoulders.

"My head understands Chaos but my heart does not." she snapped and stood up. Chaos took a step back, frowning. "How long did you know?" Kitana inquired. Chaos didn't blame Kitana for the way she was acting. She couldn't think clearly.

"Yesturday. I left Jack's body briefly to find out when the meeting was being held. I would have told you yesturday but you seemed so happy about being invited to Jack's party..." Chaos sighed and shook his head. "..I didn't want to spoil things for you." He muttered helpless. Chaos looked up when he noticed Kitana brush past him. "Kitana? Where are you going?" He asked. Kitana stopped walking.

"I have to be alone."

Chaos shook his head, when a jolt of electric heightened his senses. _Oh no! No! No! Not now!_ Chaos cursed in his mind. He heard the back door open and Jack making his way across the grass.

_"Kitana! I'm back!"_

Chaos knew he had to stop Kitana from leaving. "What about the party? What about Jack? Kitana, you can't just..." It was too late as Kitana floated over the garden wall of Jack's home. Chaos huffed. "...leave." He muttered and crossed his arms over his chest. Jack joined Chaos' side and frowned deeply. He glanced at Chaos who stared at the sky.

"Was it something I said?" Jack asked, scratching his arm. Chaos shook his head and sighed deeply. He turned to face the house and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"More like something I said." Chaos responded.

--------

Kitana wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and kept going. She had the urge to get far away from Jack's home at the moment. Too much happiness and good times. After her energy was spent, Kitana crashed to the floor. She sobbed harder as she tried to wipe the dirt from her dress. "Why? Why attack the order?" Kitana cried, drawing her knees to her chest. The stars continued to twinkle above her.

_"If I had been there, I would have saved them."_ Kitana muttered, copying Chaos' voice. "You don't think I would have saved them. Oh, I'm sorry. I was imprisoned I forgot." Kitana wiped her eyes as her tears stopped. When she opened her eyes, they were beginning to turn Crimson. "This is all Chase's fault. He's ruined everything, just like Hannibal." Kitana stood up, glaring at the sky. "You're gonna pay for that." She whispered before taking a deep breath.

**"YOU HEAR ME CHASE YOUNG! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THE DAMAGE YOU'VE CAUSED!"** she screamed. Birds flew up into the night sky as Kitana began to chant under her breath. A dark purple and black portal opened in front of her and Kitana wasted no time in entering the portal.

------

"You what!"

Ako's tiny frame shook his angry as Eecho slammed her palm against her forehead. "What's the big deal? Kitana had a right to know why the order was never going to met." Chaos pointed out. Jack sat on the side-lines watching the demons. Eecho sighed and flew over to Jack. The boy genius watched her as she stood on his knees.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" she questioned. Jack smiled and moved his hands. Eecho bowed in thanks and sat down on Jack's lap. Ako on the other hand was too upset to even sit down. The tiny demon glared at Chaos. If he was whole she would have shook him.

"Surely you knew she was going through that...that..." Ako paused and scratched her chin. What was it called again? "...Power surge!" Ako snapped, suddenly remembering the name. Chaos lent against Jack's work bench, closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. He remained silent. "Well?" Ako questioned. Chaos opened his eyes and stared directly at Ako. The little demon pouted sourly.

"I knew. You would've had to have been an idiot not to notice the electric waves coming from her. What's the worst that could happen?" the angel questioned. Ako flew foreward and made an attempt to slap Chaos however her hands went straight through his cheek.

"She'll go after Chase! She's get her ass handed to her! She'll go into the sleep coma!" Ako screamed. "Don't you even care? I thought you were going to protect her when you sensed that her life force was in danger." she added. Chaos looked away.

"She's masked her energy. I can't figure out where she is. By the time I actually find her it may be too late." he whispered. Ako screamed again and flew towards the nearest wall. Jack and Eecho watched as Ako slammed her head against the wall.

"Hey! Hey! Stop that. You're gonna dent the wall!"

--------

Kitana stood outside of Chase's lair, glaring at the large door. She chanted under her breath again as a circle of light appeared round her. Her party outfit changed back to her kimono. Shaking her head, Kitana fingered the door lightly. "Chase will most likely have some sort of trap waiting. I guess listening to Jack go on about Chase really did help." Kitana muttered to herself.

_"Transparent."_ Kitana whispered and turned invisable. The demon floated through the door and down the corridor. It was a little too quiet for Kitana's taste as she slowly made her way to the training room. The demon bit her lip when an electric pulse shot through her body. _Not now. Please, not now._ Kitana groaned. She found the door to the training room and slowly passed through. It was quiet in there as well. Kitana became whole and looked round.

"So you decided to turn up. I had a feeling you would."

Kitana spun round to see Chase. Her crimson eyes bore into his lizard like ones. "Chase, I have come to take revenge on you. I have come to avenge the demons who you slain!" She yelled. Chase moved from his perch and walked closer to the demon. He clicked his tongue over his teeth, his arms crossed behind his back.

"And who told you I had slaughted those patheic demons?" The immortal questioned. Kitana got into stance as Chase walked around her. Another electric pulse shot through her body, causing Kitana to wince. Her nerves were on fire, before she shook her head. No, Kitana wasn't going to let the power surge beat her. She had something to do before all that. Chase noticed something was wrong which only caused the immortal to grin.

"It doesn't matter who told me Chase. What matters is that I know and I'm here to avenge them." Kitana's glared became harder. Chase stopped walking around her and smirked again. He then got into stance. "Prepared to be defeated Chase Young." Kitana hissed. Chase laughed.

"If you say so Kitana."


	13. Chapter 13: Part 3

Kitana yelped as she smacked into the wall of the training room. So far she was coming off worst then Chase and the immortal was loving ever minute of it. Kitana hit the floor on all fours, breathing hard. "Had enough?" Chase asked. He could sense Wuya close by. Chase hoped she had the sense to stay out of the fight. Kitana stood up on unsteady legs and clutching her right shoulder. It throbbed painfully and the demon was sure she could feel blood.

"I'm not giving up. Not yet." Kitana whispered, as another jolt shot through her system. Chase chuckled deeply in his throat and got back into stance. Suddenly something long and black caught Chase off guard,slamming him into the far wall of the training room. Chase glanced down at his chest as what seemed to be some sort of sticky fluid covered his chest. Chase's lizard eyes trailed up the long black object to find out it was Kitana's left arm.

"That's very interesting." Chase mused, smirking. Kitana didn't return the smirk and put all her thoughts into keep Chase stuck to the wall. However the immortal had a different idea and turned into his lizard form. Chase slashed at Kitana's arm causing the demon to scream in pain. Chase dropped to the floor, grinning madly. Kitana's arm returned to normal. Four long scratch marks were on her arm.

--------

"What's a sleep coma?"

Ako glanced over to Jack as he tried to fix one of his Jack-bots. The little demon could tell he was worried about Kitana. She could sense the genuis' feelings but there was another telling factor. He was trying to hammer a nail into his creation with a spanner. "It's kind of hard to explain." Ako mumbled, her eyes glancing down to her shoes. Eecho had gone back home to inform Death of the currant problem. Jack set the spanner down.

"Please. I gotta know." he whined. Ako frowned as she continued to stare at her shoes. God, Jack could whine. However Ako gathered he had a good reason.

_He's only worried about Kit. _Ako concluded before looking at Jack. "A Power surge happens once in a demon's life. It can happen any time during that demon's life. Power surge's last for one day but the pain you go through is far worst. Towards the end of the surge, you go into a sleep coma. This is just a way for the body to heal itself and regain it's lost powers." Ako paused and ran a hand through her hair. "A power surge can kill which is why you fall into the sleep coma afterwards."

Jack chewed his lip. "But what if you're fighting and you have the power surge?" he inquired. Ako searched the shadows over Jack's shoulder. Truth was she had never seen any demon go into a _sleep coma_ or a _power surge_ during a battle.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen a demon slip into either during a battle." Ako paused again to brush something from her cheek. She hoped she wasn't crying. Jack looked a little crest-fallen. He slowly picked up his spanner and continued to hammer the nail. His mind was else where.

-------

Chase smirked as he slammed his tail against Kitana's chest. The demon stumbled backwards before falling to one knee. Kitana's left eye was closed up. The black and blue brusie stood out against her pale skin. Her body was covered in scratches and cuts of all sizes. Chase's lizard tongue licked his lips and clicked over his razor sharp fangs. "Ready to give up?" he questioned. Kitana closed her right eye briefly.

"No." Kitana whispered before opening her eye again. "Not to the likes of you!" she snapped and stood up. She could feel herself slip into the sleep coma. Kitana shook her head and got back into stance. She was not going to back down. Kitana's thoughts wondered to the three she knew as family.

Grandma Ling, Keko and Kai.

Chase smirked and also got back into stance. "Very well then." he chuckled. The air was tense before Kitana lept foreward. Chase noted that Kitana was about to use her left foot to attack and prepared to block the attack. Kitana smirked and instead drove her fist into Chase's cheek. The immortal stumbled to the right. Before he could compose himself, Kitana kneed Chase in the stomach. As Chase fell to the floor on one knee, Kitana drove her elbow into his back. Chase gasped her air. "It seems that you really are not giving up yet." he mumbled. Kitana stepped back.

"You killed three people I called family. Grandma Ling, Keko and Kai were my friends, my family. You had no right to take them from me." Kitana spat. Chase wiped his chin before swinging his tail out. Kitana gasped as the tail struck in right the middle of her chest. The demon sailed through the air and landed with a loud crack against the wall.

------

_I've heard the news._

Jack screamed loudly and spun on his heel. Death moved silently from the back of the evil lair and stood on the other side of Jack's work bench. _Any news of my daughter's return?_ Death inquired. Ako and Jack looked at each other before shaking their heads. Death sighed.

"Where's Chaos? Wait till I get my hands on him!" AnnaMaria yelled as she flew into the lair. Eecho followed, rubbing her forehead. AnnaMaria tuned to look at Jack. "Well? You're Chaos' host. Where is he?" she demanded. Eecho glared at the youngest demon.

"Leave Jack alone Anna." she ordered. AnnaMaria huffed loudly and crossed her arms over her chest. The youngest demon glanced over to Death with a pleading _'kicked puppy dog'_ look. Death shook his head.

_It would be best to leave Chaos alone. His sulking could cause more harm then good._ he stated. AnnaMaria pouted and sat down on the edge of Jack's work bench. Death glanced back towards Jack. _The only thing we can do is hope Kitana returns to us before she slips into the sleep coma._ he mumbled. Jack twirled his thumbs in circles.

"Could it be dangerous if she slipped into the coma before she got here? I mean, could she die?" the boy genius questioned. The demons in the room all looked at each other. All four knew what would happen if Kitana never made it home, but how could they tell Jack? They could tell he cared a lot about her. After a while Eecho decided to reply.

"If Kitana does slip into the coma, Chase will most likey kill her." she answered truthfully. Jack gluped a little before headed towards his jet car. Pulling his goggles over his eyes, Jack started his car up when it suddenly spluttered and died. Jack frowned and glanced over the side. Black smoke poured from underneath.

"What the hell?" he questioned. If Jack had looked at the other demons he would have noticed AnnaMaria blushing madly and whislting a little under her breath.

* * *

_Oh man, I am so sorry to all of you. I meant to update sooner but work got in the way._

_**Jack Spicer: **The work excuse again?_

_**MHR:**__ (Anime vein appears on forehead) Wanna say that to my face? Anyway..thank you to Elena and Daxo for their reviews_


	14. Chapter 14: Part 3

Kitana groaned to herself as she fell face first against the cold floor of the training room. Chase's laugh was running circles round her battered skull. The demon just wanted to make him choke on that stupid laugh, but she couldn't get up. Kitana tried to lift her hand but failed. No matter how hard she tried, Kitana could just not get up. Something was wrong. Kitana had never been beaten like this. This was...humiliating. Kitana closed her good eye briefly as she tried to sum up enough energy.

She had to move. She just had too. Kitana groaned again and managed to get on all fours shakily. This was bad. Kitana never wanted to go through something like this again. _Maybe it's my own fault? I knew I was going through the Power Surge. Why did I go after Chase?_ Kitana swayed a little as Wuya appeared out of the shadows. The heylin witch joined Chase's side, but the immortal refused to acknowledge that she was there. _Keko, Kai, Grandma Ling. I'm sorry. _Kitana mumbled to herself.

-------

Chaos sighed and shifted slightly. He had been sitting on the roof of the Spicer home for some time, hoping Kitana had enough sense to come back. So far his hoping had been wasted. The wind was calming but it did little to ease Chaos' growing worry. Why did he suddenly have the urge to tell Kitana what had happened? Oh right, she had asked about the others. Chaos sighed and placed his head in his hands. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Chaos grumbled, pulling at his hair.

_Are you quite finished?_

Chaos opened one eye and looked at the black cloaked figure. "What do you want? Come to add your own 2 cents?" he mumbled. Death looked down at the banished angel spirit, a little confused.

_I'm not sure I follow. I do not have 2 cents on me._ Death replied. Chaos groaned and slapped his forehead. For a being who wanted to be like a human, he sure didn't get any of the sayings. Chaos would have explained but at the moment his mind was on other things. Death waited for a little while. _Why don't you go and find her._ He suggested. Chaos turned his attention to the garden that seemed to roll on for miles.

"She won't want me there. Kit ran away from me, it's really my fault." Chaos muttered sadly. Death looked at the sky. He was pretty sure it was early in the morning, but for a being who lived beyond time it was hard to tell. Maybe it was midnight. The party had started at seven.

_Kitana running away had nothing to do with you. She was not thinking clearly._ Death informed. Chaos arched an eyebrow but said nothing. Silence fell over them for some time. Death sighed. _If you're quite finished being child-ish and sulky, you should go down. Jack has finished fixing his hover car and is heading over to Chase's lair._ he informed. Chaos nodded his head but had yet to move.

"Has Kitana told anyone about Hannibal Roy Bean? Does Jack know that he was the cause of the war?" The banished angel inquired. Death paused as motors hummed in the garden. Jack was ready to leave.

_No and I don't think you should tell your host either Chaos. Although Jack knows who Hannibal is, it would be best for Kitana to talk to him._ Death waved at Jack as the boy genius waited down below. _I suggest you get going. Kitana must be slipping into the sleep coma by now._ he pointed out and disappeared back home.

-------

It didn't take a genius to know that something big was up with Kitana. Even Wuya could tell. The last attack from Chase was not very powerful. A poorly trained monk could have blocked it but Kitana was having trouble. She was tired, yes. Kitana hit the floor, breathing hard. "I hate you." she hissed, as tears flowed down her cheek from her good eye. Chase crossed his arms over his chest, a bemused smile on his face.

"I thought you were going to defeat me Kitana. I even gave you a fighting chance." he smirked. Kitana glared at the immortal before doing something she had not done in a long time. Kitana flipped Chase off causing the immortal to growl under his breath. "I'm done playing now." he muttered, walking closer to Kitana. Grabbing her by the throat, Chase was about to deliver the killer blow when the sound of motors caught their attention.

"Kitana!"

Jack's voice brought a smile to Kitana's lips as the boy genius managed to dock his hover car in the training room. Chase dropped Kitana roughly to the ground and transformed back into his normal self. "What do you want worm?" he questioned. Jack hoped out of his car, followed by the three demon helpers. Ako, Eecho and AnnaMaria flew quickly to Kitana who was having a hard time trying to stay awake.

"Well you see Chase..." Jack paused and pointed to Kitana. "..I came to collect Kitana. Nothing else." he replied. Wuya smirked a little and joined Chase at his side.

"And why are you so interested in her Jack?" Wuya inquired, the smirk still dancing on her lips. Jack tried hard to hide his blush and coughed loudly. He couldn't let Chase and Wuya know he had feelings for Kitana. It wasn't because of Chaso. Jack's own feelings for Kitana just grew over a few days. The boy genius stumbled over phrases in his head, wondering how best to explain everything to the immortal and the witch.

"It's complicated." Jack managed to get out. Cursing himself for something so stupid, Jack turned on his heel and headed towards Kitana. In the back of his mind, Chaos was pulling faces at Wuya and Chase. "Kit?" Jack whispered, kneeling down by the demon. Kitana smiled weakly as the three demon helpers began to panic. They could tell she was just moments away from blacking out.

"Jack...I'm sorry for...causing...a...fuss." Kitana replied before blacking out. Jack's panic meter was reading off the scale. Picking Kitana up bridal style, Jack carried her back to the car. He tried his hardest to ignore the confused stares from Wuya and the bemused smirk from Chase. He tried his hardest not to blush. Jack quickly buckled Kitana up and waited for the other three. When they were inside the car, Jack set off. Wuya spun to face Chase.

"And you're just going to let them go?" she questioned. A panther slowly slinked it's way to Chase and stood by the immortal's side. Chase petted the pather on the head, savouring his fight with Kitana in his mind. "Chase?" Wuya snapped. Chase smiled cooly at the heylin witch.

"I've had my fun. There is nothing more Kitana can offer." he replied.

-------

_Kitana opened her eyes and looked round. She found herself in a black open area. Kitana had no idea where she was. __**"Am I dead?"**__ Kitana wondered out loud. _

_**"Are you dead indeed? Don't make me laugh child."**__ A voice chuckled from behind. Kitana spun round and gasped loudly. Standing in front of her was Grandma Ling, the eldest Grandmaster of the order. Four large slash marks where seen on her chest, showing how Chase had killed her. __**"It's been a long time, hasn't it Kitana."**__ Grandma Ling mused. Kitana took a step forward. _

_**"Is this a dream or a nightmare?"**__ she asked. Grandma Ling laughed loudly as a second figure entered. _

_**"Hardly a nightmare. I would say a dream but I doubt you'd by it. You've fallen into a sleep coma Kitana."**__ the second figure explained. Kitana smiled at Keko as the second female Grandmaster bowed her head in greeting. _

_**"It still doesn't explain why your here."**__ Kitana pointed out. The final figured stepped into view, a bored expression on his face. Kitana could only smile at him. __**"Hello Kai."**__ she greeted. Kai bowed formly before straightening up. _

_**"We're spirits now Kitana. We can enter any dream or nighmare we want. When demons are in a sleep coma, it is easier for spirits to enter the mind of the demon."**__ Kai paused and crossed his arms over his chest. __**" Shame the same can't be said for mortals."**_

* * *

_Oooh, it's getting good now! (Elbows Chase in the side)_

_**Chase Young: **Why am I even here?_

**MHR:** Read the cue card or I'm setting Jack and Kitana's daughter on you!

**Chase Young:** (Shudders) **MHR** would like to thank **Elana** and **Halfhuman123** for leaving their review.


	15. Chapter 15: Part 3

By the time Jack got back home, the party was still in full swing. The boy genius was sure he could hear one of his uncles singing. Jack shuddered a little as he pulled his seat belt off. "Could one of you open my bedroom door?" he asked, as he undid the seat belt round Kitana. Ako flew straight to the door, using all her might to push the large door handle down. Eecho hovered nearby incase Ako needed help. Meanwhile Annamaria watched Jack pick Kitana up bridal style.

The boy genius shouldered open his bedroom door before looking at the spare bed then his own. Kitana's health was more important so Jack lay her down on his own bed. Taking a step back, Jack shook his head as he looked over the cuts and brusies. The three little demons raced inside, frowning over the cuts. Eecho took control over the problem. "We'll have to get Takaru to have a look. Maria, go and fetch him." Eecho ordered. AnnaMaria saluted the elder demon and disappeared in a puff of dark purple smoke.

_"Jack!"_

Jack sighed and spun round, closing his bedroom door quietly. "Yeah mom?" he called. Sophia stopped by the door, looking into the gloom of the lair. She shivered a little and rubbed her arms. Why didn't Jack ever put the heating on?

"Where's Kitana?" Sophia asked, trying to ignore the goosebumps on her arm. Jack jammed his own hands into his pockets and tried to think of a good lie.

"I think she's caught a cold or something mom. Kitana said she didn't feel too good so I'm letting her lie down on my bed." Jack explained. Sophia nodded her head. She seemed to muse over the information before heading back to the party. Sophia stopped, one hand on the door handle.

"You'd best stay here and keep an eye on her. I'll tell your father where you are." she replied and left, closing the door behind her. Jack sighed loudly and ran a hand through his hair. The genius chewed over the recent events in his head before heading back to his bedroom. Jack only hoped that AnnaMaria would make it back.

--------

Takaru did not look like a human by any standard. While most of the demons took on some sort of human trait, Takaru prefered to keep his demon appearance. This made it easier for Annamaria to find him. Takaru wasn't a normal doctor by human terms, but in demon terms he was the best doctor around. In fact, the only doctor the demons had. He could cure almost any illness, replace almost any missing limb and liked to charge large amounts for it.

The demon was currantly sitting outside what looked like a coffee shop, on one of his breaks. His bird like eyes were currantly looking over recent demon events in the paper. There wasn't anything that exciting but it didn't hurt to look.

"Takaru!"

The said demon raised one blood red eyebrow high and glanced over to the owner of the voice. A small smile appeared on his lips, letting one pearl white fang slip into view. "AnnaMaria. What a pleasure to see you again." Takaru greeted, folding up the newspaper. AnnaMaria merely stopped for a moment to catch her breath before grabbing the demon's slimy hand. She let go almost instantly.

"Eww!" AnnaMaria exclaimed, wiping her hand on Takaru's newspaper. The doctor frowned but said nothing. "You have to come with me. Kitana's hurt. I mean really bad." The little demon stated, grabbing hold of Takaru's jacket. Takaru pulled Annamaria back slightly and looked at her with a confused glint in his eye.

"Kitana? What happened to her?" the doctor questioned. Annamaria rolled her eyes and muttered something in latin under her breath. Grabbing Takaru's jacket once more, AnnaMaria used all her strenght and pulled the doctor behind him. "AnnaMaria! I demand to know what's going on?" Takaru questioned once more. Passing demons eyed the strange sight before returning to their own business. Demons were not the type of creatures to poke their nose where it was not wanted.

"Kitana was going through the power surge when she got into a fight with Chase Young. Just when we saved her, Kit slipped into the sleep coma. Eecho told me to fetch you so you can check over her wounds." AnnaMaria explained over her shoulder. Takura sighed loudly, allowing AnnaMaria to drag him along. The demon doctor remembered how Kitana was always biting off more then she could chew.

--------

AnnaMaria stumbled through the portal, landing with a loud thump of Jack's work desk. Takaru sighed loudly and stepped lightly through the portal. "Perhaps you should work on your landing a bit more." he commented. AnnaMaria grumbled something and dusted herself down.

"Takaru. We're so glad you could come." Ako smiled. Takaru shrugged a little and turned to the bedroom door. He didn't need to ask where Kitana was as he could sense her energy. It was all over the place and the demon could tell Kitana was in a worst state then Annamaria had stated. Takaru walked towards the bedroom door while Jack continued to stare. The bedroom slammed shut as Jack raised a finger.

"Is he a doctor?" The three demons nodded their heads. "Is he meant to look like that?" Jack asked, looking down at the pools of slime on the floor. It was a dark green colour and if Jack looked at it in a certain way, it looked like it was alive. AnnaMaria pulled a face at the slime but the stuff seemed to unfaze the other two.

"While most demons decided to take on human traits, Takaru decided to keep his appearance." Ako stated. She looked towards the bedroom door. "Don't worry, he's the best we've got. Heck, he's the only demon doctor we've got." she added. Eecho nodded her head.

"Takaru will be able to help Kitana. If not, he can tell us of a way to nonetheless." she commented. Jack nodded his head and waited. The boy genius hoped that this Takaru could help Kitana any way possible. The three demons huddled together and whispered lowly to one another. Jack lent closer, pretending to reach for something to fix his Jack-bot with.

_"Perhaps the ring of the healing five?"_ AnnaMaria suggested. Ako seemed to chew on her lip as Eecho tapped her chin.

_"Possible. We'll have to wait for Takaru's verdict."_ she replied. Jack frowned. The Ring of the Heal Five? Was that a new Shen-gong-wu.

* * *

_That, my friends, is the end of Part 3. Part 4 sees Jack gaining a new pet and the hunt for the __**Ring of the Healing Five**__. (Glances to her right.) Keko, will you do the honours._

_**Keko Ling Spicer: **(__Salutes __**MHR**__) Okie dokie. __**MHR**__ would like to thank __**halfhuman 123**__**+Mish+**__ & __**Elena**__ for reviewing._


	16. Chapter 16: Part 4: Savin' me

**Part 4: Savin' Me  
****Chapter 1**

Takaru hummed in the back of his throat as he looked over Kitana's wounds. The demon general lay flat out on Jack's bed. Her hair was a mess as was her kimono. The demon doctor took the sight before him into his mind. He knew there was no way he would heal all of Kitana's wounds. The demon doctor spun on his heel and headed outside.

-------

"I managed to calm her energy down."

The three female demons and Jack turned to look at Takaru. He flicked a bit of dust from his jacket. "Well?" Ako asked. Takaru looked at the little demon coolly.

"There's nothing else I can do. I could only stabilise her enough for the sleep coma to work some of its magic. As for her wounds, you'll have to seek out the Ring of the Healing Five." He informed. Jack looked at each of the demons in turn.

"Ring of the Healing Five? What is that?" he inquired. Takaru walked round the work bench and created a portal.

"You have no more need for me here. I must return back to the demon world now. My lunch break is over." Takaru glanced over his shoulder at the three female demons. "Perhaps you could explain everything to your mortal friend." Then Takaru stepped through the portal and was gone.

"Wow. He didn't charge us. That's a first." AnnaMaria giggled. Ako rolled her eyes as Eecho turned her sights towards Jack.

"Back in our world, in the deepest part of the netherworld, are five crystals. These five crystals are known as Abalone, Iris, Amazonite, Apache Tears and Bloodstone. A long time ago, a craftsman chipped a piece of each of the crystals and created a ring. This ring could be used by the wearer to heal themselves or their friends." Eecho stopped as Ako cut in.

"One of the demons were taking it across the battle field during the war with angels. However the demon was killed before he could reach his target and the ring was lost." She added. Jack scratched his chin.

"So how am I going to find it?" he wondered. AnnaMaria smiled widely. It was a type of smile that gave Jack the creeps.

"You have us silly! We can help find the ring because the crystals are from a demon realm. Only…." AnnaMaria paused and looked at the other two. They nodded their heads, causing Jack to raise an eyebrow.

"Only what?" He asked.

"Only you may have trouble from the Xiaolin dragons if it was turned into a shen-gong-wu." AnnaMaria added. Jack sighed. He didn't want to deal with the dragons. He needed that ring badly to save Kitana. AnnaMaria smiled again. "But don't worry. We're gonna introduce you to a new ally." She stated. Jack stared in confusion at the demon.

A new ally?

--------

By the time Jack had gotten outside, the sun was beginning to rise. The sky was turning a rosy pink with flecks of gold. The three female demons were already holding hands and chanting under their breath. Beneath them a large circle began to glow. Jack watched in amazement as the demons flew back to his side and something large and black appeared in his garden.

"Jack, we present to you Cerberus." Ako grinned as the large black three headed dog howled. Jack's mouth hit the floor before he screamed loudly. The beast slammed his front paws on the ground and glared at Jack.

"_Pathetic mortal, why has thou summoned me? Answer me now or I shall feast on your flesh."_ Cerberus hissed. Jack tried to hide behind Ako who placed her hand on her hips.

"You will no such thing Cerberus!" Ako snapped, glaring at the towering monster. Cerberus' second head lowered down to look at Ako. "We need your help to find the Ring of the Healing Five." Ako stated.

"_This mortal must have done something great if you three are helping him as well."_ Cerberus muttered and sniffed the air around Jack. _"Why does this mortal smell of my mistress?"_ The demon dog inquired.

"That's one of the reasons why we need the ring. Kitana has been badly injured." Eecho began. "She got into a fight while going through the power surge."

Cerberus howled again. _"Whoever hurt my mistress will suffer a most painful death!"_ he roared. Jack peeked from behind Ako.

"That may be difficult seeing as he's immortal." He stated. Cerberus growled lowly before lowering his three heads to look at Jack.

"_Mortal, will you use the ring solely to heal my mistress?"_ he questioned. Jack nodded his head quickly. Cerberus bowed lower, his three noses touching the grass. _"Then I am your humble servant. I will follow your orders along with my mistress."_

"Well now that that's sorted out, can we get going? We have to find the ring quickly." AnnaMaria called out. Eecho held her hand up.

"Now wait a minute Anna. We need someone or something to protect Kitana while we're gone. While she's in the sleep coma, anything could happen to her." She pointed out. Jack clicked his fingers.

-------

It made no sense to the demons. Jack's good side stood in front of them smiling. Ako shivered a little. He was starting to creep her out. "So what would you like me to do?" G. Jack inquired. Normal Jack rooted round for the Bracelet, cursing himself for not putting it back in its right place when he tested it out.

"I need you to watch over someone while I'm gone. I have to go and find a shen-gong-wu." He explained. G. Jack nodded his head, happy he could help in some small way. Jack grabbed hold of the bracelet then led his good side to Kitana.

"She's beautiful." G. Jack commented, earning a small glare from Jack.

"Watch her. Make sure no one tries to hurt her." He stated before thrusting the bracelet into G. Jack's hand. "If push comes to shove, clip this on Kitana's wrist and activate it." He ordered. G. Jack saluted Jack.

"You can count on me." He smiled. Normal Jack sighed but knew he could trust his good side.

* * *

_Wow, Jack has gained Cerberus' trust._

_**Keko Ling Spicer: **__Nice! Great going Papa! Anyway, __**MHR**__ would like to thank __**Daxo, **__**Elena**__ & __**halfhuman123**__ for leaving their reviews._


	17. Chapter 17: Part 4

Kimiko yawned a little and scratched her left ear. Training had been a little harsh today but it was nothing the warriors couldn't handle. The Wudai leader was going to be chosen soon so the four friends wanted to do their best. Each of them wanted to impress Master Fung and Dojo. But now was the time to relaxe. As the fire dragon passed the shen-gong-wu vault room, she heard a sound. Kimiko turned away from her PDA and frowned.

The door to the vault was open.

---------

Jack sighed and closed another slot. So far he had not found the Ring of the Healing Five. The three demons had wondered why they were searching the dragon's vault first but Jack had a plan. As he explained to the trio, if the ring was a shen-gong-wu the best place to start was the dragon's vault. Ako and Eecho had agreed but AnnaMaria scoffed. She believed it to be a waste of time. Jack stared down into the gloom of the vault. "Found it?" he called.

A tiny light danced as it floated up the stairs. Ako appeared, a small flame in the middle of her hand. She shook her head. "Nope. All we found was the _Sapphire Dragon_, _Sword of the storm_ and some other stuff. No Ring." she replied. Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had hoped the dragons had found it before hand. It would have saved him a job of looking for it.

_"Guys hurry! Jack's stealing our Wu!"_

The Boy genius cursed. The dragons were on to him. Ako spun round and whislted loudly. AnnaMaria cursed and flew up the stairs, quickly followed by Eecho. The little demons joined hands and whispered under their breath. A portal appeared in the wall. Jack had little time to ask when he was pulled into the portal. As the portal closed, the dragons ran down the stairs. "Jack Spicer! Show yourself!" Omi yelled into the gloom. Nothing moved. "Kimiko, perhaps a little light is in order." Omi whispered. Kimiko nodded and created a small flame in the middle of her hand.

With Raimundo covering her, Kimiko slowly made her way down to the bottom of the vault. The fire and wind dragon scanned the area, but there was no sign of Jack. However, a few of the shen-gong-wu slots were open. Raimundo rushed to one and frowned. The _Sapphire Dragon_ was still in its place. Kimiok checked the others. Every single shen-gong-wu was in its rightful place. "I don't get it. If Jack was here like you said, then why didn't he take any wu?" Raimundo questioned, scratching the back of his neck.

"You two. Is everything safe down there?" Clay questioned, coming into view. Raimundo and Kimiko both nodded their, causing Clay to scratch his head. "That's mighty strange. Not like that varmint Jack at all." he mumbled. Omi appeared, closely behind Clay.

"I think that Jack was looking for a shen-gong-wu." he stated. The other three glanced over to him. Raimundo raised an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Kimiko replied. "But what wu did he want anyway?" she added, looking at her friends. The males shrugged. Clay opened his mouth to suggest something when Dojo called them from above.

"What is it little buddy?" Clay questioned. Omi rushed up to meet Dojo when he saw the wu scroll. Clay smiled. "New wu huh? What is it Omi?"

The small dragon unrolled the scroll and watched the picture in the center. "It is called _The Ring of the Healing Five._ According to the scroll it can help heal the weilder of the ring or their friends." Omi explained. He rolled the scroll back up and followed his friends outside.

-------

"Hold up!"

Jack growled lowly in his throat and spun on his heel. AnnaMaria had been ordered to seek out the energy of the ring. So far she had led Jack round in circles. Jack wasn't too sure where they were and he didn't really care. Getting the ring was the first thing to do. "Go back...10 spaces." Annamaria stated. Jack threw his hands in the air and sighed loudly.

"You said that 5 minutes ago!" he yelled. AnnaMaria pouted as Ako and Eecho nodded their heads. They had perched themselves on a tree branch, watching the whole affair.

"Jack's right. I think you lost the trail." Eecho stated. Annamaria stamped her foot and glared at Eecho.

"Did not!" she snapped. Eecho looked at Ako who jumped from the branch. AnnaMaria sighed again and flew to Eecho's side. Ako took Annamaria's place and closed her eyes. Jack tapped his foot, hoping they could find the ring before the dragons showed up. Ako pointed right.

"20 spaces that way. It's hanging on a branch." she stated. Jack sighed and little and counted his steps. When he reached 20, he looked up. There, hanging on a tree branch, was a ring. Ako smiled. "Told ya."

-------

_Kitana sighed a little. _

_She was bored. She hoped the sleep coma would be over soon. Grandma Ling noticed Kitana's mood and coughed to grab her attention. The demon general glanced over to the old demon. __**"Kitana, you went to the past didn't you?"**_

_Kitana nodded her head. __**"Yes Grandma. Jack wanted to know why I was imprisoned."**__ she explained. Kai snorted from his corner. Well, Kitana gathered it was a corner. The area was completely black. _

_**"He seems a little smitten with you."**__ Kai smirked a little, watching a small blush creep up on Kitana's cheeks. __**"You sure its just partner stuff?"**__ he joked, earning a glare from Keko. She punched his shoulder, ordering him to shut up. Kai glared back but said nothing more. Grandma Ling sighed and turned her attention back to Kitana. _

_**"Did you find out who caused the war?"**__ she questioned. Kitana nodded her head. The image of the tiny bean back in her mind. __**"Do you know that Jack knows Hannibal Roy Bean?"**_

_That question caught Kitana off guard. She was thankful that she wasn't sitting on a chair. __**"Jack knows Hannibal?"**__ she whispered. __**Why didn't Jack say anything? Is he teaming up with Hannibal while I sleep? **__she thought._

_**"You never told Jack what you found out. How could Jack tell you when you never said anything to him?"**__ Keko stated flatly. Kitana looked the three in turn. __**"Jack is currantly looking for The Ring of the Healing Five. He wants to help you Kit."**__ Keko added. Kitana chewed her lip. _

_**"Is he really looking for the ring?"**__ she inquired. The three spirits nodded their head. Kitana sighed. Maybe she had been wrong to judge him so quickly. _

_**"Kit. You have to tell him about Hannibal. You have to explain that it was that bean that started the war. Once you get it off your chest, everything will be fine."**__ Grandma Ling stated. Kitana nodded her head but Grandma Ling had more to say. __**"One day, you're going to have to leave this life behind. You have to start a new life. With Jack if you so wish. I doubt your father will have anything to say about the matter."**__ the old demon chuckled. _

-------

"Jack Spicer! Spoon over the Wu!"

Jack rolled his eyes as he grabbed the Ring. "I think you mean fork over the wu, right?" Ako asked, hovering in front of Jack. Eecho and AnnaMaria joined her as the dragons looked them up and down.

"A little early for Halloween, ain't ya?" Clay questioned, hitching his hat up slightly. AnnaMaria's face turned beetroot red and her whole body shook. Ako and Eecho grabbed their friend, hoping she wouldn't try to pound the hell out of the earth dragon.

"Come here and say it to our faces! I'll pound the living hell out of ya!" AnnaMaria screamed. Jack sighed and stood behind the three helper demons. Raimundo glared a little at Jack, as the genius slipped the ring on his finger.

"Jack, give us that wu! It's ours!" Raimundo ordered but Jack merely shook his head. The boy genius did not look at dragons but kept his ruby red eyes on the ring. The wu was his chance of saving Kitana. He was not going to hand it over!

"I need this wu. This is gonna save Kitana. Without it, she could die." Jack mumbled. He suddenly looked up, glaring at the dragons as they tried to come to terms with what Jack had just said. "With that in mind, I want you to say hello to someone special." he grinned. Kimiko began to giggle.

"Let me guess. A new Jackbot?"

Jack shook his head and laughed. "Nope, even better." The boy genius clicked his fingers as the three demons smirked. Two giant black paws landed either side of Jack as Cerberus stood behind him. "Say hello to my little friend." Jack laughed. Cerberus glared the dragons down as they backed up. Drool fell round Jack in puddles before the demon dog let out a huge roar. Jack set off his heli-pack and flew to a tree. He got comfortable with the Ako, Eecho and AnnaMaria.

The dragons had no idea what to do next.

* * *

_How are the dragons gonna get out of this one? Cerberus looks ready to eat them!_


	18. Chapter 18: Part 4

Cerberus stared the dragons down which wasn't a very difficult job to do. Each step he took made the ground tremble. "Anybody got a giant dog treat?" Raimundo whispered. Cerberus growled loudly, hearing the wind dragon's comment.

_"You insect! I am no mere dog. You can not tempt me with mere treats."_ he hissed. The demon dog took another step forward, backing the dragons against a tree. _"You dare stop my master from saving my mistress? I shall enjoy ripping your flesh from your bones."_

Kimiko pulled a face. "Eww! That's just gross!" she spat. Then it suddenly dawned on her. "Wait. Did you just call Jack your master?" she inquired. The dragons glanced quickly to Jack who watched the event from the tree. Cerberus lowered his three heads and glared harder at the dragons. The dragons backed up until Clay hit a tree. Now they were pretty much corner with no way out and no plan.

_"Jack Spicer is my master, along with Kitana. If my mistress dies then it is her blood on your hands."_ Cerberus replied, blowing air out of his noses. Omi glared at the demon dog and got into stance.

"I am a proud monk of the Xiaolin temple. I am not afraid of an over-grown puppy." the water dragon snapped. Raimundo slapped his hand against his forehead. Trust Omi to make things even worst. Cerberus howled and went for the kill. Clay yanked Omi out of the way, as the other two dragons jumped to the left. Cerberus' jaw clamped onto a tree, splitting it in half. All six eyes of the demon dog were glowing a bright crimson red.

This dog was not happy.

--------

Good Jack hummed under his breath. It was fairly quiet in the house. Sophia was on an all female shopping trip and Jack's father was away on business. Good Jack sat at his other half's work desk and tutted under his breath. The place dusty. Good Jack had spent most of his time cleaning up. Surely his other half knew how to keep a place tidy.

_"Jack."_

G. Jack turned to look the bedroom door. She was calling his name again. Kitana had been calling for Jack for sometime. This was the fourth time it had happened. G. Jack stood up, wondering how she got in such a state to begin with. As G. Jack entered the bedroom, he frowned again. The cover he had placed on Kitana was half on the floor. The young girl had been sweating as well. "Perhaps she has the flu." G. Jack suggested to himself.

_"Jack."_

G. Jack sighed and shook his head. Grabbing the cover, he straightened it out and placed it back on Kitana. Taking a cloth from a bowl full of cold water, G. Jack rung the last drops of water out and placed it on her forehead. Kitana groaned again and was finally still.

-------

_**"There has never been a bond between a human and a demon as strong as yours."**_

_Kitana raised an eyebrow. __**"I beg pardon?"**__ she questioned, turning to look at Keko. The young female was brushing her hair for the tenth time. Well Kitana thought it had been the tenth time. She really had lost count. Kai had his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest. That was a normal pose for him. Grandma Ling was meditating again. The elder demon always meditated. _

_**"No demon has ever fallen in love with a human."**__ Kai pointed out. Kitana looked down at her hands. Of course they were going to start on about Jack. But where did her feelings lie? After all, it was because of Chaos that she had found him. Did Kitana love Jack because of the banished angel?_

_**"You seemed trouble my girl. What's wrong?"**__ Grandma Ling questioned, coming out of her meditation. Kitana looked at the elder demon, a fake smiled plastered on her face. _

_**"I'm fine Grandma. Really."**__ Kitana replied. She waited till Grandma Ling had turned away before going back to her own thoughts. Surely she was not that swallow to love Jack because of Chaos, or was she? Then again did Jack love her at all? Too many questions were running around in her brain. Kitana sighed and lay down on her back. _

_Too many questions and not enough answers._

--------

_"Sword of the storm!"_

A gust of wind from Raimundo's chosen wu smacked in Cerberus' leg. The demon merely laughed and swatted Raimundo with its paw. The wind dragon slammed into an undamaged tree and slumped to the floor. "Rai!" Kimiko yelled from her spot. Jack laughed, loving every minute of the fight. He glanced to the three little demons and for some reason Ako and Eecho had bags of popcorn. The boy genius was not about to ask where they got them from.

"_Star Hanabi Fire!"_

A jet of fire shot out, hitting Cerberus in the face. The demon dog laughed loudly. _"Have you forgotten fire dragon? I was born in the underworld. I've walked through fire hotter then that!"_ He hissed and went to attack. Kimiko yelped and ducked as Clay appeared in front of her. AnnaMaria glanced over to look in the sky when she saw a black and grey bird fly away. She didn't know where it had come from, but was pretty sure it meant bad news.

"Guys, I think we'd better get back to Kitana now." she suggested. Ako sighed and nodded her head. Just when she was enjoying things. Jack started his heli-pack up and hovered in the air.

"I'd love to stay and watch you get beaten but I have other matters to attend too." Jack sneered. Cerberus knew that he was going to see Kitana and created a portal behind him. Before the dragons could even try to stop them, Cerberus, Jack, AnnaMaria, Ako and Eecho had disappeared into the portal. The dragons groaned.

--------

Hannibal Roy Bean smirked as he listened to Ying-Ying. "So Kitana's not in fighting form." The evil bean chuckled and rubbed his tentacles together. "Good work Ying-Ying. I think it's time to pay the young demon a little visit." he stated gleefully.

Ying-Ying squeaked and lowered himself down so Hannibal could climb on. Once Hannibal was comfortable, Ying-Ying set off into the sky. Their destination was Jack Spicer's home.

* * *

_**Kitana:** Not Hannibal again! _

_Hey, at least you get to kick his ass in the next part. _

_**Keko:**__ Give the plot away why don't you. Anyway __**MHR**__ would like to thank __**Elena, **__**Halfhuman123, **__**Daxo**__ &__** Demonwolf meets Moonchild**__ for their wonderful reviews._


	19. Chapter 19: Part 4

Good Jack paused in his actions.

Something was not right. He could feel it. After a while G. Jack shook his head and continued reading. He figured it was his other half's mother. Everything was quiet until G. Jack heard something tapping against glass.

He looked up but saw nothing. "Must be me." He mumbled, setting his book to one side. He headed into the bedroom to check on Kitana. The demon was curled up on her right side, sleeping peacefully. It seemed her fever was slowly going. Checking her forehead once more, G. Jack smiled.

Her temperature had defiantly gone down.

-------

Jack landed on the floor with an ungracefully thump. The three little demons followed closely behind, but Cerberus had gone back to guard duty. Jack wasn't all that worried. Cerberus did say that when Jack needed his help, he would come. "You need a little practise on your landing." Ako commented.

"Bite me!" Jack shot back, standing up and dusting himself down. Jack paused in his actions. Since when was the floor of his lair so…green? Looking round, Jack found himself in an open field. "Hey! I said straight back to the lair! This isn't the lair!" Jack yelled.

"I know, but something's come up." Eecho replied. Jack glared at her back as the three demons looked round the open field.

"Like what? I have to get back home." Jack stated, waving the ring which sat on his finger. AnnaMaria waved him off. "You'd best start explaining right now." Jack ordered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Eecho turned round as her sister Ako and AnnaMaria continued with their search. "A new wu is about to reveal itself. The Heart of Darkness can be used against your enemies." She began before Jack cut her off.

"All well and good, but what does it do?" he asked hotly. Eecho did not frown, merely looked round.

"Well…."

--------

"The Heart of Darkness is a necklace shen-gong-wu. It can be used to call shadow versions of your enemies." Dojo explained as the dragons looked at the scroll.

"Well, Ah say that this one's in the bag. Jack will be too busy with Kitana to even get this wu." Clay pointed out. Omi nodded his head as he rolled the scroll up. It had taken the dragons a few minutes to gather themselves together after their defeat by Cerberus. When Dojo had informed them of a new shen-gong-wu, the dragons wasted no time.

"How are you holding in Raimundo?" Omi questioned, glancing over to the wind dragon. Raimundo winced a little. He knew a new bruise was forming on his back.

"That's _holding out_ and I'm doing fine." Raimundo replied. Kimiko frowned. She wanted to help Rai, but the wind dragon was stubborn. Raimundo glanced at Kimiko, giving her a lazy smile. Kimiko returned it, biting back on her worry.

_Rai's tough. He'll pull though._ Kimiko thought. _I only hope he does._

-------

Jack was fed up.

Heck, he was more then fed up. There was a nagging feeling in his gut and a burning feel in the back of his head. For some reason, Jack had the same nagging feeling when Kitana faced off against Chase. Ako lent closer to her older sister.

"I think the bond's getting stronger." She whispered, tossing a rock over her shoulder. Eecho raised an eyebrow and glanced over her shoulder. Jack certainly looked uncomfortable.

"You sure?" she asked. However before Ako could reply AnnaMaria squeaked loudly. She rushed to her friends, holding an ebony black heart shaped jewel. The jewel was attached to a simple brown cord.

"I've got it! I've got it!" AnnaMaria grinned, thrusting the wu under Jack's nose. The boy genius nodded his thanks before hearing something. Looking up in the sky, Jack cursed when he saw Dojo's large form.

"We're getting out of here. Now." He ordered. Ako nodded and chanted under her breath. A large portal, large enough for Jack to get through, appeared. Jack and the three demons wasted no time in going through the portal. As Dojo landed, the portal closed.

-------

Jack landed with a lot more grace then before. It was AnnaMaria this time who tripped out of the portal and smacked into the work bench. Ako rubbed her arms. "Don't you ever put the heating on?" she asked. Jack frowned a little and set the Heart of Darkness on one of the stands.

"Oh you're back! I was wondering where you were." G. Jack smiled as he left the bedroom. Jack said nothing as he pushed past his other half.

Then Jack paused.

Something wasn't right. He couldn't put his finger on it. Something was very wrong. Shaking the thoughts from his head, Jack looked at Kitana. The demon was still asleep, the bracelet seen on her wrist.

Jack slowly unclipped the bracelet as the three demons flew into the room. G. Jack lent against the door frame. Jack bit down on his worry. The nagging feeling in his stomach as return. It was so bad that Jack thought he was going to throw up. Nevertheless Jack pointed the ring at Kitana, hoping they were not too late.

"_Ring of the Healing Five."_

A strange coloured light hit Kitana. Jack waited for a little before sighing. Kitana had not moved. Things were looking at little hopeless. Suddenly Kitana groaned and sat up. The three little demons cheered loudly, as Kitana rubbed her head.

"Did you get the number of that donkey cart?"

* * *

_Thank you to **halfhuman123** who pointed out some mistakes. Hopefully It's all fixed now._

**Kitana: **Getting a tad careless?

Bite me.

**Keko:** (Sighs) Never learn. Anyway **MHR** would like to thank **Halfhuman123** & **Elena** for their reviews. 


	20. Chapter 20: Part 4

Kitana glanced round the room, trying to get her wits about her. Once she caught sight of a large band poster and several toy models, Kitana knew she was in Jack's room. "How do you feel?" Jack questioned from her right, as the three little demons cheered and hugged each other. Kitana looked over to Jack, her glass like blue eyes wide. She said nothing, did nothing which seem to frighten Jack somewhat. "Kit?" he whispered.

Kitana suddenly leapt at Jack, tackling him to the ground in a hug. The boy genius groaned a litte before taking in what just happened. "Jack, you didn't have to save me." Kitana whispered, her face burrowed in his chest. Jack placed a hand gingerly on the back of her head. The demon looked up, her eyes shining with tears. "But I'm glad you did." she added, smiling. Jack returned the smile, unable to form a reply. Kitana blushed a little and let Jack go.

"Don't worry about it." Jack mumbled, sitting up. Kitana smiled, watching Jack's movements when she sensed a strange energy. Something clearly was no right.

--------

Raimundo scratched the back of his neck.

The dragons had been searching a wide open field for sometime and there was still no sign of the wu. The dragon of wind turned to look at Clay. "Found anything?" he questioned. Clay parted some grass before shaking his head.

"Nothin' partner." he called. Raimundo glanced over to Kimiko and Omi who joined his side. The fire dragon shook her head.

"This is crazy! A wu can't just suddenly disappear." Raimundo cursed, kicking a stone. It flew into the air, boucing a few times before lying still in the dust. Without a lead to the shen-gong-wu the dragons could only return to the temple. Two Shen-gong-wu in one day. Things were not going too good.

-------

Kitana's eyes darted around the room, looking for something in the shadows. "So how you feeling?" Ako questioned. Kitana snapped out of her trance, looking straight at Ako. The demon general tried to form the words. Her brain just wasn't working right at the moment.

"A little sore. My head hurts too." Kitana managed to get out. She slowly got up and headed towards the bedroom door. No sooner had she passed Good Jack, Kitana stood still and gasped. Looking at the good verison of her beloved genius, Kitana knew that something was not right. Jack also noticed it. The burning feeling in the back of his head and returned with full force. Jack groaned again and held in his head in his hands. Kitana stared at G. Jack. _There's something not quite right about you. What is it?_ the demon wondered.

"Erm...Are we missing something here?" Eecho called. Jack stumbled to his feet and joined Kitana's side. He pushed Kitana forward a little, letting both of them into the lair. G. Jack continued to watch. Jack noticed how G. Jack was not his usual self. He waited for his good side to come out with something corny about how romantic the whole thing was, but G. Jack said nothing. Eecho crossed her arms over her chest. "Kitana, what's going on?" she questioned, as the group came to a stop in the lair.

"Hannibal is here." Kitana whispered, glancing over to G. Jack. Instead normal Jack gasped a little.

"You know Hannibal?" he questioned. Kitana nodded her head, unable to say anything else. Then again, there came a muffled sound of help. The four demons and Jack turned to steel cupboard, as the door rattled again. AnnaMaria squeaked in fear and hid behind Ako. Kitana reached for the handle of the cupboard and paused.

"I don't think opening it is a good idea. You never know what could be behind it!" AnnaMaria called, but it fell on death ears. Kitana pulled the door open and out fell a second G. Jack. Everyone stared at the Good Jack Number 2 in confusion. Jack knelt down and ripped the duck tape off G. Jack 2's mouth. Kitana looked at the other G. Jack.

"Ow! Please don't hurt me!" G. Jack number 2 yelled, trying to undo the ropes that kept his hands tied. Kitana glared at the other G. Jack, who remained by the bedroom door.

"You sick Bas..." Kitana paused, trying to conpose herself. "What do you want Hannibal?" she questioned. Jack watched as G. Jack number 1 turned back into Hannibal Roy Bean. Instead of being his smaller self, the bean had kept his larger form.

"Why, I came to see you Kitana." Hannibal smirked. Jack looked between Hannibal and Kitana. The three little demons helped G. Jack out of his binds. "By the look of confusion on Jack's face, I guess you never told him who started the war." Hannibal smirked. Kitana's eyes narrowed again. Jack felt his head begin to hurt. This was way too much for him to understand.

"All right. Someone start explaining! What the hell is going on here?" he questioned. Kitana did not take her eyes off Hannibal as the over-grown bean smiled again. Kitana swallowed.

"Remember when I showed you my past?" she questioned. Jack nodded his head. "I found out who caused the war. You're looking at him." Kitana explained. Jack stared at Hannibal, his mouth open wide. Hannibal yawned a little then stared at Kitana.

"So? What are you going to do about it?" he questioned. The bean did not noticed the large portal appearing behind him. Kitana's glare disappeared and a very odd smirk was painted on her lips. Hannibal raised an eyebrow in worry.

"Oh nothing...Just this!" Kitana yelled, charging in Hannibal. The force of the attack sent both bean and demon into the portal.

"Kitana!" Jack yelled and followed. Eecho paniced and dived into the portal, closely followed by her sister. AnnaMaria looked at G. Jack who shrugged his shoulders. Before the youngest demon could stop him, G. Jack dived into the portal. Annamaria cursed. Just as the portal was about to close, the youngest demon followed last. The portal closed, leaving the lair as it usually was.

Cold and dark.

* * *

_Part 4 done and dusted. Only two more parts to do and this story is complete!_

_**Keko:**__ Yay! __**MHR**__ would like to thanks __**Halfhuman123 **__& __**Elena**__ for reviewing once again._


	21. Chapter 21: Part 5: Fighter

**Part 5: Fighter  
Chapter 1**

Jack, G. Jack and the three demons landed inside a cold corridor. While the two Jack's had no idea where they were, the demons wondered if they were in the right place. "This…This can't be the place. Can it?" Ako questioned, glancing over to her sister.

"I think it is. Kitana has managed to find it." Eecho mumbled. Jack raised an eyebrow as he dusted himself off.

"Found what? Where are we?" He questioned. Good Jack stared at a large statue, wiping some dust from the black marble.

"We are in Death's shrine. This place was created ages ago by some worshippers. Kitana came here only once and that was when she was only three years old." Eecho paused. AnnaMaria glanced down another corridor.

"I'm surprised she even remembered where it was." Ako mumbled, fluttering around the corridor. AnnaMaria whistled to the others.

"I can sense Kitana's energy. Come on!"

--------

Hannibal let out a groan as he hit the floor. Kitana landed gracefully on the floor of a large marble room. Both fighters stood in the only training room the shrine had to offer. On the floor was tiled picture of the Grim Reaper. Hannibal stood up slowly, glaring at Kitana. "Well? Where are we?" he snapped.

Kitana crackled her knuckles. "After being in the sleep coma, I need something to test my new strength." Kitana smirked and got into stance. "It's your lucky day."

Hannibal chuckled. "Really? You think I'm going to fight you?" The giant bean turned to see the doors to the training slam shut. Hannibal gritted his teeth and turned to Kitana. She wiggled a finger in reply. "I guess I have no choice." Hannibal mumbled.

--------

Jack panted as he tried to keep up with the others. G. Jack glanced behind and stopped to help his darker side. "Come on silly. We'll lose the demons if you don't keep up." He urged, grabbing Jack's hand.

"Hey! Slow down!" Jack complained as his good side dragged him behind. The two came to a stop when the demons pushed open a large white and black door. Ako's mouth fell open as the group scanned the scene unfolded.

"We have a slight problem." AnnaMaria muttered. Jack pushed his way forward and groaned. Good Jack tapped his chin.

"So whose who?" he questioned. The two fighters, who were both Kitana, stopped fighting. They both had a firm grasp on each other's neck. They looked over to the group before looking back at each other.

"I'm the real Kitana!" they both yelled, eyes narrowing dangerously. Kitana number 1 punched her clone, sending Kitana number 2 straight into the far wall of the training room. Kitana number 1 turned to look at the demons.

"Come on girls. You know I'm the real Kitana." She began, only to be cut off by number 2. As Kitana number 2 got up, she laughed and dusted herself down.

"Oh please! Like they would believe a carbon copy like you." She snorted before looking at Jack. "Come on Jack, you know I'm the real Kitana. The other one is Hannibal." She countered.

Kitana Number 1 growled and charged at the clone. "Go to hell!" she screamed.

---------

Cerberus jolted from his sleep and glanced up at the sky. A small figure stood by his leg. _Cerberus?_ Death questioned. The three headed dog blinked in confusion.

"_I can sense Kitana."_ Cerberus paused. _"I can sense two Kitana's but one has traces of Hannibal Roy Bean all over her." _He added. It was at times like these at Death wished he had eyebrows.

_Hannibal? Perhaps Kitana is finally putting her…_ Death paused for words. _…demons behind her._

Cerberus shrugged but kept his eyes on the sky.

-------

The small group continued to watch the fight, unable to do little else. They could afford to attack as it would run the risk of attacking the real Kitana. AnnaMaria sighed loudly. "Maybe we should just let them fight. Whoever wins is the real Kitana." She suggested helpfully. Ako and Eecho stared at her.

"Anna, they are both equally matched! We might as well let them fight to death!" Ako yelled. AnnaMaria winced a little before looking back at the fight.

"Guys come on! You know who the real Kitana is. You have to trust me." Kitana number 1 argued, blocking a punch from the clone. Kitana number 2 chuckled.

"Trust you? They wouldn't trust you as far as they could throw you Hannibal." She spat. Kitana number 2 blocked a kick to the stomach before slamming her knee into number 1's stomach. Number 1 hit the floor, gasping for air.

Jack pulled at his hair and let out a whine. "My head hurts!" he looked at the demons as they tried to find out who was the real Kitana. "Come on you three. You must know which Kitana's real."

To his dismay, the trio shook their heads. Good Jack concluded that it was going to be a long fight.

* * *

_Oh no! How is the group going to figure this one out?_

_**Keko:**__ Great. One mistake and my mother could be Hannibal. (Glares at __**MHR**__ who points at a cue card.) __**MHR**__ would like to thanks __**Elena, **__**halfhuman123**__ &__** Demonwolf meets Moonchild**_


	22. Chapter 22: Part 5

Jack Spicer was fed up.

The fight between Kitana number 1 and Kitana number 2 had been raging on for sometime. As they were fighting, both Kitana's tried to prove who was the real demon. Jack was leaning more the number 2 but the demon helpers thought it was Kitana number 1. Good Jack was no help. He didn't like the violence and tried to sheild his eyes away from the brutal attacks. Jack rolled his eyes a little. _Wimp._

No sooner had the word entered his mind, other thoughts clouded Jack's thinking. Wuya's taunting was running round in his brain. Words she use to call him when the heylin witch needed a lackey. Chase's glares and words followed. _Worm_. Jack snorted a little. That was Chase's favourtie word. Then there was Hannibal. Jack had the impression that Hannibal didn't really like anyone. He tried to kill Chase with Wuya's help, tried to hurt Jack lots of times.

The more Jack thought about it, the more it made sense. Kitana had never put him down. The only thing she had done to put him down was to bluntly state out sad facts, but Jack didn't seem to mind. In any case, those blunt facts seemed to keep his feet on the ground. The more Jack was with Kitana, the more he realised one thing. Becoming Overlord of the world was a hard thing to do. Jack suddenly stood up, causing AnnaMaria to glanced over to him. The boy genius knew he had to do something and quick. "Chaos. We need your help." Jack stated. There came a bright light and the sprirt of the banished angel stood next to Jack. Both Kitana's stopped fighting.

"Chaos-kun!" both yelled, causing Chaos to wince. The angel scratched the back of his neck, confused.

"What in the blue blaze's has happened here?" He questioned. Jack made a quick run down on the events. Chaos' hands turned into fists when he heard the name Hannibal. After a few minutes Chaos calmed down and rubbed his forehead. "This is going to led to a big headache."

"Do you have any ideas?"Ako questioned. Chaos tapped his chin as the two Kitana's glared each other down. There was a tense silence before the angel snapped his fingers.

"I've got it!" Chaos cheered. He turned his attention to the two demons, a smug smirk on his face. "Why don't you turn into your demon self. Only one Kitana can do and who manages to pull it off is the real Kitana." he stated. Kitana number 2 smiled widely.

"Chaos that's brilliant! I can show Jack my true form and prove **I** am the real Kitana." she grinned. Kitana number 1 snorted under her breath and crossed her arms over her chest. Number 2 glared at her clone. "What?" she hissed. Kitana number 1 returned the glare.

"_Your_ true form? I'm sorry but it's my true form. You're nothing but a cheap carbon copy." Number 1 retorted. That was the last straw. Number 2 backed up, her eyes crimson red. "Backing out already? Guess you knew you would never win." Number 1 gloated. The gloat turned sour as Kitana number 2 doubled over and powered up.

--------

"The Wudai leader is going to be chosen very soon. Myself and Dojo have chosen together. You will be informed after training."

Master Fung left the dragons to train as headed to the meditation room. The dragons became excited. "Finally! We get to learn who the leader's gonna be!" Raimundo cheered. Omi smiled widely and Kimko had a feeling one of his ego increasing talkings coming on.

"Clearly I am to be chosen for I am the greatest warrior. You should all be honored to be led by me." Omi smirked. Kimiko rolled her eyes as Clay shook his head. It was clear the little monk never learnt. And it seemed that Raimundo didn't learn either.

"Wanna say that again Cheeseball!" Raimundo snapped, glaring at Omi. Kimiko spilt the two boys apart, giving them both a evil look. In her opinion, they had no time for fights. Raimundo snorted and walked away. He clearly had enough sense to walk away from a fight when told to. Omi huffed and began to train.

-------

Both Good Jack and normal Jack stared in amazment. Kitana number 2 doubled over, clutching her stomach. Two jet black leather bat wings poked through her skin, ripping both her kimono and skin to pieces. By the time they were fully out, they were coated in blood. Kitana number 2 hit the floor on all fours as four tentacles appeared behind the wings. Jack was about to point out how number 2 had to be Hannibal, but Kitana number 2 continued to change.

Her eyes turned into lizard eyes which reminded Jack of Chase. Kitana's arms grew longer, turning black. To the mortals in the room, both her arms looked like liquid. Two large fangs appeared out of Kitana's mouth as the demon stood up. Her human appearance had been twisted somewhat, but she still looked like Kitana. _**"**_ _**Amo quis vos animadverto?"**_ Demon Kitana chuckled at Kitana number 1. There was silence.

"We're got a live Shen-gong-wu."

---------

"Shen-gong-wu!"

The dragons ran to Dojo who began to shake. "What is it Dojo?" Kimiko questioned. Dojo managed to unroll the scroll as the gang crowded round. "Moonlight orb. Says here it can create light copies of yourself to aid in battle." Kimiko informed, reading the scroll.

"Where is it?" Clay questioned, leaning closer to the scroll. Kimiko had to push him away so she could read the writing. Clay blushed a little. "Sorry 'bout that." he mumbled. Kimiko smiled before looking back at scroll. Dojo answered before the fire dragon could.

"The shrine of the Grim Reaper." he proclaimed as he grew to his full size. "Very sombre place. Gives me the creeps." Dojo added shuddering.

* * *

_Yay! Getting good!_

**Keko: **When are you going to write that one shot back me?

Erm...After I've seen Resident evil 3. Which would be tomorrow or Saturday. (Shrugs and points to a cue card)

_**Keko: **__(Sighs) __**MHR**__ would like to thank __**Elena**__ & __**Demonworld meets moonchild**__ for their wonderful reviews._


	23. Chapter 23: Part 5

Dojo flew through the air, trying to pin-point just where the shrine was. The last time he checked, the place had been hidden from view. "Can't ya find the shrine?" Clay called. Dojo frowned a little before seeing his target.

"Hang on folks. Here we go." Dojo stated and started to descend. The dragons shivered when they touched ground.

"Does it have to be so cold?" Kimiko questioned. Dojo turned into his smaller self and wrapped himself round Clay's hat.

"If you think its cold outside, you wait till you get inside. It's like an ice-block in there." Dojo stated, shivering.

---------

Ako, Eecho and AnnaMaria had hunted high and low for the shen-gong-wu without much luck. "Oh come on! Give us a break." Ako cursed, flopping down onto the floor. Good Jack scooped down next to her.

"You can't give up. Turn that frown upside d…" G Jack was cut off as Ako grabbed his lips.

"Can it dork. I don't need your over cheerfulness right now." Ako complained. G Jack sweat-dropped and nodded his head. Ako gathered that he had learnt his lesson and let go of G. Jack's lips. Eecho frowned at her sister.

"Ako, don't be so mean. Good Jack was only trying to help." She stated. Good Jack rubbed his lips before smiling at Eecho.

"It's okay Eecho. No harm done." He smiled gleefully. A light red blush stained Eecho's cheeks as her sister, Ako, rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Let's just find that wu." Ako grumbled, joining AnnaMaria in the wu search.

Meanwhile Jack and Chaos watched Demon Kitana bash the living stuffing out of Kitana number 1. Chaos placed his arms behind his head and yawned. "Shouldn't we, you know, stop the fight?" Jack suggested. The spirit of the banished angel raised an eyebrow.

"You wanna stop Kitana while she's in her demon form? She may like you Jack but once Kitana enters that form, she'll rip your arms off." Chaos pointed out. Jack meeped loudly when there came a loud clang. Two gold and black objects were thrown across the floor as Kitana number 1 turned back into Hannibal. "What in the name of heaven and hell is that?" Chaos questioned.

Jack slowly picked up the objects. "The _Moby Morpher_. This is Hannibal's favourite shen-gong-wu." Jack explained, turning round. Demon Kitana stopped fighting and backed up. Her energy spent, Demon Kitana turned into her human form.

Hannibal laughed. "Given up?" he questioned. Kitana chuckled a little as Jack joined her side. Hannibal looked at his arms, his eyes wide when he realised he no longer had his shen-gong-wu.

"I find it disrespectful to fight someone weaker then myself. However…" Kitana paused and sent a small lean bubble towards Hannibal. Before the bean could get away, he was encased in the bubble. "I want answers and you're going to give them to me."

---------

"Ssssh!"

Omi glared at Raimundo a little as the wind dragon blocked their path. The dragons had entered the old shrine and so far had not found anything. The dragons were hoping to find the shen-gong-wu quickly so they could find out who was to be leader. "What is it Rai?" Kimiko whispered.

"I heard something from that room." Raimundo replied, pointing to a large set of doors. Clay slowly pushed the door open and the group stepped into the room. Raimundo gasped a little and pulled his friends behind a pillar.

"What is the meaning of this Raimundo? This is no time to play seek and hide!" Omi almost yelled. Raimundo rolled his eyes.

"Ah think ya mean _hide and seek_ partner. Anyway smart thinkin' from Rai. The place is crawlin' with Jack and his friends." Clay informed, pointing to the small group of people. Omi frowned and tried to find the shen-gong-wu from his hiding place.

---------

"You let me out of this thing! You hear me!" Hannibal yelled, pounding on the surface of the bubble. Kitana snorted and picked the bubble up.

"First question. How did you trick the angel lord into war? Last time I checked the angel lord was not so easily tricked." Kitana inquired. Hannibal began to laugh.

"I have my ways. I didn't need any shen-gong-wu to play on the angel lord's worst fear." The mutant bean chuckled. Kitana growled and shook the bubble hard. Eecho had appeared by Jack's side, pointing to something high above Kitana's head.

"What was the angel lord's worst fear? How did you talk him round to fighting against his brothers-in-arms when you're nothing more then a mutant bean?" Kitana asked. Eecho flew up and grabbed the shen-gong-wu from the wall.

"The angel lord didn't want the demon lord to gain too much power. I sent messages using Ying-Ying, saying I was a demon scout. I told the angel lord that the demon lord was planning to kill him and take his power." Hannibal mumbled. Kitana's anger was getting worst by the second.

Eecho spun round, holding her prize, when she caught sight of the dragons. "Dragon alert! Dragon alert!" Eecho screamed, dropping the wu. The orb like wu bounced off Hannibal's bubble prison which caused Kitana to drop him. The bubble shattered.

"Get the wu!" Omi yelled as the dragons sprung into action. There came a mad grab for the wu. In the end Kimiko, Kitana and Hannibal had grabbed the wu. Kitana glared at both warriors.

"Kimiko, Hannibal. I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."

* * *

_Another showdown! Yayness!_

**Jack:** Get a hold of yourself already.

Where's **Keko?**

Jack: Fixing her car. You want me to read the cue cards? (**MHR** nodes her head like a hyperactive idiot) **My Harlequin Romance** would like to thank **Elena**, **halfhuman123** &** demonwolf meets moonchild** for their reviews.


	24. Chapter 24: Part 5

Kimiko, Hannibal and Kitana all glared at each other. The dice had been cast, the showdown was called. "Alright Kitana. Name your game." Kimiko called. She pulled her shen-gong-wu in view, while Hannibal reached for his own.

"The game is hand to hand combat. The first one to knock both warriors out wins. My _Shroud of Shadows_ against your _Lotus Twister_ and Hannibal's _Moby Morpher._" Kitana replied explaining the rules. She suddenly glared at Hannibal which made the bean a little uneasy. "However, Hannibal is not allowed to use his shen-gong-wu to turn into someone else." she hissed. Hannibal slapped his forhead but nodded his head all the same. Omi looked at Dojo.

"You never got to tell us Dojo, but does this shen-gong-wu do?" the little monk questioned. Raimundo and Clay also looked over to the little dragon as Dojo eyed the golden orb. He snapped his fingers and smiled.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. The _Orb of the Quicksilver_ is like a sister shen-gong-wu for the _Heart of Darkness_. The orb can make light verisons of you to confuse your enemies and aid you in battle." Dojo explained. No more words were spoken as the showdown was about to begin.

**"LET'S GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"**

The scene changed suddenly. The large statues of the Grim Reaper grew talled. The walls grew higher, making a circle big enough for a fight. The three warriors glared each other down.

**"GONG YI TANPAI!"**

No sooner had the words been yelled, Hannibal has transformed into a large verison of himself. Before he could speak or fight, Kitana charged head long into him. Kimiko took a step back, watching the two fight. "Erm...hello! I'm right here!" she called, but both the bean and the demon ignored her. Kimiko huffed bitterly. Even the dragons were confused, but Jack had a pretty good idea what Kitana was up to.

"I know what she's doing." he mumbled. Omi turned to look at him as Raimundo raised an eyebrow. "Kitana still wants to settle the score with Hannibal." Jack explained. The three little demons smiled at each other as G.Jack scratched the back of his arm.Omi looked at his friends, who shrugged before looking back at the fight. Kimiko turned away from the fight, bored with the fact she had been left out.

"Kim! Watch out!" Raimundo yelled. The dragon of fire barely had enough time to dodge when Hannibal's form was heading straight for her. "Lotus Twister!" Kimiko yelled. As Hannibal came ever closer, Kimiko manged to use her shen-gong-wu to twist to one side. Hannibal missed her by an inch and smacked into a wall. Kimiko returned to her normal form and glanced back to Kitana.

"Ready to dance with a demon, girl?" Kitana grinned. Her eyes were crimson and one white fang dipped low over her bottom lip. Kimiko shivered a little but got into stance. There was a small stand off while Hannibal tried to get his wits about him. Kimoko charged first, hoping to get the first hit. Kitana smirked, blocking each of the fire dragon's attacks. Kitana grabbed Kimiko's fist and swung her round.

"Hey!" Kimiko squeaked before she went sailing into the wall next to Hannibal. The bean glanced over to the dragon, an idea forming in his head. Kimiko glared back at him. "What are you staring at?" she snapped. As much as Hannibal's idea sickened him, the bean knew he had no other choice.

"Look, if you want to win this showdown you have to help me defeat Kitana." Hannibal replied. Kimiko winced before weighing her options. It seemed the only way to defeat the demon. Kimiko nodded her head, hating herself for agreeing with the mutant bean.

"Shroud of Shadows!"

Both Hannibal and Kimiko looked round to find that Kitana had disappeared. "Oh this is just stupid." Kimiko complained when she was suddenly thrown into Hannibal. Both warriors bounced along the floor. Kimiko stopped as Hannibal smacked into a large statue of the Grim Reaper.

"This is too easy." Kitana laughed, pulling the shroud off of her. Kimiko growled and charged into an attack.

--------

_Any change?_

Cerberus sniffed the air and looked up. _"Kitana's in a showdown."_ The demon dog replied. Death waited a few minutes, in case Cerberus had any more news. _"With The Dragon of Fire and Hannibal Roy Bean."_

Death nodded his head thoughtfully. _Shall we see how my daughter is fairing against them?_ he questioned. Cerberus sensed a small smile on the face of the soul reaper. The large dog nodded his head and created a portal big enough for him to enter.

-------

Jack tensed when she felt a portal open up behind him. For some reason he could sense portal's opening and closing, demon energy shifting and could tell what Kitana was feeling. He knew deep down Kitana had never felt so alive as she did down in the showdown. The boy genius knew the demon general was going to win. _How is my daughter holding out?_ Death questioned. Jack did not scream out loud, something he was very proud of.

"Doing very well. Between you and me, she just may win."Jack replied. Raimundo turned and glared at Jack.

"Oh yeah? Kimiko's gonna win. You just watch Spicer!" The wind dragon snapped. Cerberus growled loudly, lowering one of his heads. Raimundo backed up a little. "Nice doggie." he muttered, patting the dog's snout. Cerberus snapped his jaws at the wind dragon, narrowly missing Raimundo's wrist. He yelped and ran to hide behind Clay. The three little demons laughed as Jack and Death watched the showdown.

Hannibal and Kitana had been battling for some time. However, since Kitana had gone through the _Power surge_, she did not feel worn out from the fighting. Hannibal however was being to feel the strain of the battle. As he let lose his tentacles, Kitana grabbed them and the two were at a stand still. "Feeling a little worn out?" Kitana sneered. Hannibal snorted.

"Not likey!" he snapped and tried to push Kitana back. The demon smirked.

"Oh really? Once I've gotten rid of you, that wu is good as mine. After all, Kimiko lets her temper get the better of her." she snickered. An odd smirk appeared Hannibal's grin. In the background, Kimiko sat up, rubbing her head. She was not down and out for the count yet.

"Just like you once upon a time, huh?" Hannibal chuckled. Kitana's eyes narrowed, as she swiftly elbowed the bean in the gut. Hannibal's grip slipped, giving Kitana the chance to rip his wu from his arms a seocnd time. Hannibal turned into his smaller self. Kitana picked the bean up, glaring at his tiny form.

"Just like you said Hannibal. _Once upon a time_. I no longer live in the past." Kitana spat and flicked the bean across the area. Hannibal hit the wall before landing face first in the dust. The bean did not get back up. Kitana turned her attention to Kimiko as the fire dragon got back into stance. "Shall we tango?" Kitana questioned. Kimiko smiled a little and nodded her head.

"Yes. We shall."

* * *

_Yay! Kitana's not living in the past anymore._

**Kitana:** I am standing right here you know!

Oops! (Sweatdrops) Erm...Raimundo can you-(Does a double take) Raimundo! What are you doing here? Oh wait I remember. Keko kind of kid-nap you so she could have some time off. (Points to cue card)

**Raimundo:** (Sighs)** My Harlequin Romance** would like to thank** Halfhuman123**, **Antilira**, **Elena** &** Demonwolf meets Moonchild** for their reviews. 


	25. Chapter 25: Part 5

The fight had gone just how Kitana had wanted it. Even though the dragons were telling their friend to keep calm, Kimiko's anger couldn't keep itself out of the equation. The fire dragon was famous for her temper and it didn't take many of Kitana's snide remarks, to make it appear. Kimiko tried her hardest to win. She went from her shen-gong-wu to her element powers to her fighting style, but Kitana remained one step ahead. Kimiko let her fist fly, hoping to at least catch Kitana on the shoulder. Kitana smirked and dodged. Kimiko gasped as Kitana roughly grabbed her fist and flung her into the wall. Raimundo slapped his forehead.

"If Kim keeps this up, she'll be a goner." He mumbled. Jack cheered loudly, before cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Keep going Kitana! You're doing great!" he cheered. Kitana turned to look at him, a scarlet blush on her cheeks. The demon looked down, forgetting about the showdown for a fraction of a second. When Kimiko charged at her again, Kitana looked up.

"Please, you still think you can beat me?" Kitana chuckled, dodging the Pinchas and kicks thrown at her. "Am I going to embarrass you in front of your crush?" Kitana taunted. Kimiko growled, flipping back-wards and away from the demon.

"Oh please! Like you know what a crush feels like." Kimiko snorted. Hannibal had yet to get back up. Both the demon and the dragon stood still, glaring at each other. "No-one would love you. You're a sick and twisted little bit-" Kimiko was cut off when Jack had the urge to scream.

"You take that back! I love Kitana which proves she's not as sick and twisted as you say! She's a way better person then you are and she can kick your ass all the way to moon!" Jack screamed, waving his arms around. He stopped moving and glanced at everyone. A large sweat-drop appeared at the side of Jack's head. "Forget I'm here." he mumbled and hide behind Cerberus' front leg. The demon dog sighed and shook his head but made no movement. Kitana closed her eyes and smiled.

"This is why I have moved on. I have family here in this time as well as new friends. Jack has shown me what this world has to offer and I know I will not be drag down by my past." Kitana opened her eyes. They were dark crimson as Kitana narrowed them at Kimiko. "That is why I refuse to back down and lose this showdown! I will win every shen-gong-wu for my beloved Jack!" she yelled and launched into a relentless attack.

Kimiko barely dodged the attack before slamming her leg into Kitana's cheek. Kitana flipped back and wiped the back of her wrist against her chin. The other dragons cheered. "Take that! I'm not going down that easily either." Kimiko snapped. Kitana smirked and placed her hands together in a cross shape fashion. A dark blue aura appeared round her body.

_**"CHAOS CRIMEN VESICA!"**_

**(Chaos Crimson Blade)**

Kimiko had no time to dodge when a jet of crimson red energy flew from Kitana, straight at her. The tip turned into a point as it smacked Kimiko into a wall. The dragon of fire fought to keep her eyes open as the energy kept her against the wall, spreading out over her torso. The last thing she heard was Raimundo screaming her name in panic and then the world went black. The area changed back to how it was before, leaving Kitana with her arms full. The three tiny demons rushed over to Kitana.

"You did it Kit!" AnnaMaria cheered. Kitana said nothing as she thrust the shen-gong-wu into the three demons and ran head long to-wards Jack. The boy genius didn't have to time to move when he was sent to the floor on his back. Kitana hugged him round the middle, refuse to let go. Jack smiled and returned the hug.

"You think I could get up now?" Jack whispered, a small blush dashing across his pale cheeks. Kitana smiled widely and got up. She helped Jack to his feet before hearing her name. The demon turned to look at the dragons, a limp fire dragon in Raimundo's arms.

"You killed 'er! Ah can't believe you kill 'er." Clay mumbled, shaking his head. Omi narrowed his eyes at Kitana as the demon general rolled her eyes.

She's not dead. Believe me, if I had killed her, you would have known." she retorted. Before the male dragons could fight, the heylin group had left. Even Hannibal had left during the confusion.

--------

Only the three little demons, Kitana and Jack entered the lair. Death had two important people to reap and Cerberus had returned to guard duty. The tiny demons had flown upstairs. Something about finding a little something to eat if Jack heard right. The boy genius placed the new shen-gong-wu in its place before looking at Kitana. The demon was perched on Jack's work bench, deep in thought.

"What you said back at the showdown, did you mean it?" Jack asked. Kitana jolted from her thoughts and glanced over to him. Jack blushed a little. "You know, about not living in the past anymore. You meant it right?" he asked. Kitana smiled.

"Every word. I now belong in this time and with you. And nothing is going to change that." she replied. The two looked at each other in silence. Nothing else needed to be said.

_**"WHAT! WHATCHA MEAN YOU ATE ALL THE COOKIES!"**_

The ground shook slightly as Ako screamed her tiny lungs out. Jack and Kitana looked at each other before laughing loudly.

---------

Omi sighed as he returned to his cubicle. Sitting down, the young monk tried not to think about anything. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried not to cry instead only sighing more forcefully. _How could this have happened?_ Omi wondered, opening his eyes. Omi stared at the blank wall of his cubicle when he heard a very raspy and sinister voice in his head.

**Raimundo does not deserve being leader. You are a much better warrior then he'll ever be.**

It was the heylin Omi, one side that the water dragon swore he would lock away. There was another voice, much like his own, that began to argue.

_Raimundo has shown how he has improved. Even though Omi was not chosen, he can still teach the others._

Omi nodded his head. He agreed with his good side. The heylin side rolled his eyes.

**Yeah right! Omi should be leader. I say he goes over to Master Fung and demands to be leader!**

Omi clutched his head and closed his eyes again. "Please be quiet. No more fighting. I beg you." he mumbled. The voice died away leaving Omi alone. After much thought, the young water dragon came to one conclusion. No matter what he felt, Omi knew he should be proud of Raimundo. If Raimundo was the new Wudai leader, then Omi would be happy for him. Deep inside, a small little spark of happiness came to life.

Yes, Omi would be very happy and proud of his friend Raimundo.

* * *

_Only one more part to do and then on to the sequel. (spots Keko) Oh little one! You're back. _

_**Keko:**__ Yeah, kind of got bored. Anyhoo...__**MHR**__ would like to thank __**Anthilira**__**halfhuman123**__ & __**Elena**__ for their reviews._


	26. Chapter 26: Part 6: Promise

**Part 6: Promise  
Chapter 1**

She hadn't been home in years. Or maybe centuries, she couldn't quiet tell.

Kitana stood in a lone graveyard, over looking three gravestones. There were not bodies inside the graves, as no remains of the three grandmasters were found. Kitana sighed, her eyes fixed on the three gravestones. The sky overhead was turning a dark blue colour.

It was going to rain soon.

"I'm moving on guys. I'm going to live in the mortal world now." Kitana whispered. She placed a single flower known as a _Star-gazer lily_ on the graves. The lilies were a most favourite flower that grew in the underworld. "I hope you understand that this maybe the last time I visit." Kitana added.

"I don't think they'll mind too much." Someone added. Kitana turned to see Chaos walking towards the graves. His boots crunched slightly on the gravel path. The banished angel came to a stop, his hands dug deep into his pockets. "Who made the graves?"

Kitana shrugged. "I'm not sure. They were here when I arrived." She answered. Chaos nodded his head. Silence lapsed between them.

"You know, demons were never meant to be nice to humans. That was the angel's job." Chaos stated suddenly with a slight chuckle. Kitana glanced over to him, her eyebrow raised.

"Angel's can no longer be trusted. Not since Hannibal Roy Bean twisted them to his own path." Kitana watched Chaos sighed a little. "I should get back. A shen-gong-wu might show itself." The demon added. The banished angel did nothing as Kitana teleported back to the human world.

--------

Sophia smiled when Kitana appeared in the hallway. Jack's mother did not question Jack about his strange friend. She had seen very strange things before. Sophia did not question about the three little demons, she just found them cute. "There you are Kitana. I was wondering where you got to." Sophia smiled.

"I'm sorry to have worried you Sophia. I had some business back home to attend to." Kitana replied. Sophia could sense the business was a sensitive nature and didn't press the matter.

"Well if you're looking for my son, he's downstairs." She informed, before disappearing to the kitchen. Kitana shook her slightly, a tiny chuckle escaping her lips. The demon passed the living room where Jack's father sat. Kitana didn't like him but kept her thoughts to herself.

The demon opened the door to the evil lair and stepped inside. Jack's father glanced over his paper and snorted a little.

---------

'_Please don't stop,  
It's lonely at the top.  
These lonely days,  
Will they ever stop?  
This doomsday clock,  
Tickin' in my heart, not broken.'_

Tools were lying everywhere. Oil spots dotted the floor. _And why doesn't Jack turn the damn heating on?_ Kitana cursed. She rubbed her arms, looking around for Jack. Before she could locate the said genius, a loud bleeping was heard. Kitana winced a little. Over time she had gotten use to it.

**-Slam!-**

"Damn it!" Jack cursed, after smacking his head off a piece of metal. Lifting his goggles up, Jack smiled at Kitana. "Hey. Did you do what you needed to do?" he questioned. Kitana nodded her head.

"Yeah." The demon picked up the shen-gong-wu finder and raised an eyebrow. "_Time storm watch_. Can stop time for a period of time." Kitana informed. She handed Jack the shen-gong-wu finder.

"Looks like it's in….." Jack shook the finder. "That can't be right." He mumbled. Kitana cocked her head to one side.

"Why? What's wrong?" she questioned. Jack shook the finder harder, but it did not change the location of the watch.

"It says here it's in my own back yard."

---------

"Are you sure Dojo?" Clay questioned as the dragons flew further to Jack's home. Raimundo sat at the front, arms crossed and his eyes closed. He had a lot of responsibility now he was the leader.

"Sure, I'm sure." Dojo muttered. "Don't ask how, or why. The _Time Storm watch_ is in Jack's garden." Kimiko lent over Omi's shoulder.

"So won't Jack find it before us?" she questioned. Raimundo opened his eyes, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"Jack can't tie his own shoe laces, let alone find a shen-gong-wu in his back yard." The leader stated, earning a chuckle from Kimiko and Clay. Omi rolled his eyes at Raimundo's foolishness.

"Well here we are kids." Dojo grinned as he dipped low. Raimundo looked towards Jack's home and saw a lone figure on the roof. He gasped when he saw a black energy ball growing bigger in the figure's hand.

"Dojo! Up! Up!" Raimundo screamed. But it was too late. The ball sailed straight towards Dojo, who only noticed it when it was inches away. Dojo yelped and rolled to the right. The dragons fell from their perches, hitting the ground hard. Dojo slammed into a rose bush. The energy ball smashed into the garden wall, creating small hole.

"Aww man! Jack's father isn't going to be happy about that." The figure grumbled before jumping to the floor. Kimiko was the first to stand, helping Omi to his feet. She glared at Kitana as the demon rose to her own feet. "You're looking a lot better Kimiko." Kitana commented.

Kimiko glared at the demon. Truth was her bruises had not healed but Kimiko was not going to let them get in her way. "Yeah, no thanks to you!" Kimiko snarled. "I take it you're going to try and stop us." She added, getting into stance.

Kitana chuckled to herself. Jack had yet to make himself known. "Try? Try? I don't need to _try_ and get rid of garage like you. I can flick you away like a fly." She stated.

Raimundo held his hand in front of Kimiko, who looked ready to punch Kitana's lights out. "You really think we're that easy to defeat?" Raimundo questioned. Kitana shrugged a little.

"Well, you know…" she laughed.

Raimundo growled under his breath and got into the stance. The other dragons followed suit. "Alright then. Bring it!" Raimundo ordered. Kitana laughed loudly but did not move. No, she needed to stall them long enough. The demon did not want to dirty her hands.

* * *

_Hey everyone! I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Thing is I'm back at the Beyblade section yet again and doing a beyblade version of the __**Silent Hill**__ movie. If you wanna check it out, you find it by going to my profile. _

_**Jack:**__ Small warning though. It has __**Yaoi**__ in it. _

_**Keko:**__ Well __**MHR**__ would like to thank __**Elena, **__**halfhuman123, **__**Daxo, **__**Demonwolf meets Moonchild**__ &__** Anthilira**__ for their reviews._


	27. Chapter 27: Part 6

Kimiko slammed against the brick wall of the Spicer garden and rubbed her cheek. The fire dragon had to admit that Kitana was a lot stronger then the last time they fought. It struck a nerve with Kimiko that the demon was stronger, but the fire dragon was not out of the fight yet. As Kimiko got up, a small shadow fell over her. The japanese spitfire had no time to move when Omi slammed into her stomach, sending her crashing against the wall again. "Oh, I am most sorry Kimiko." Omi mumbled.

"It's okay Omi. Nothing broken." Kimiko groaned, rubbing her stomach. Omi looked at his friend, giving Kimiko that creeping feeling again.

"Are you sure nothing is broken Kimiko? I mean, you have weak upper-body strenght and I was slammed into you very hard. Perhaps you do not want to worry your fellow warriors, but surely something must be bro-" Omi squeaked as he sailed into another wall. Kimiko glared daggers at the smaller monk.

"How'd you like that for _weak upper-body strenght_!" Kimiko screamed. Clay, Raimundo and Kitana glanced over to the fire dragon as she shook her fist at Omi's out-cold form. Raimundo slapped his forehead and sighed loudly. Clay whistled loudly. Kitana grinned evily and grabbed Clay's arm. Swinging round, she managed to clock Raimundo before letting the cowboy go. The texan sailed into the brick wall, creating a huge crater.

"Three down, one to go." Kitana grinned and turned to Raimundo. He shook the impact off and stood in stance. "You're their leader right? You need to learn a few things on that. Your team is a shambles." Kitana added, grinning again. Raimundo couldn't help but notice that one of Kitana's fangs dipped low over her bottom lip. Before the wind dragon could retort or fight, a harsh wind picked up.

"Rai! Control your element!" Kimiko yelled as the wind began to push her backward. Clay, who managed to get himself back onto his feet, held Kimiko's hand to stop her from flying away. Omi was still out cold. The fire and earth dragon noticed how Raimundo was just as confused about the wind.

"It's not me Kimi! I swear it's not me!" The Wudai leader yelled. Kitana on the other hand seemed a tad afraid of the wind. She shivered as the wind continued to blow.

"The wind dragon is right. This is not his doing. There is something...bitter about this wind." The demon shivered again and rubbed her arms. Then the reason behind the wind seemed to hit her like truck. Kitana gasped loudly, causing the dragons (minus Omi) to look at her in confusion. "Orochi? It can't be!" Kitana whispered, staring at the sky.

----------

"Jack! Jack!"

Jack cursed to himself as he searched through his mother's flower bed. He had followed his shen-gong-wu finder round the garden three times and it was giving him a splitting head-ache. The genius was thankful that Kitana had offered to keep the dragons at bay for him. What Jack didn't see was his mother walking up behind him, her eyes narrowing dangerously by the second.

"Jack Alexander Spicer! What are you doing in my flower bed!" Sophia demanded, hands on her hips. She watched as her son jumped, smacking his head off a over-hanging flower box. "Serves you right for messing in my flower bed. What are you doing? You're going to ruin the flowers!" Sophia asked, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot. Jack swung round, rubbing the top of his head.

"I dropped something mom. It's a pocket watch. I need to find it badly." Jack lied. He watched his mother's face soften a little. "Have you seen it?" Jack asked. Sophia uncrossed her arms and placed them by her side. Sometimes her son could be so cute it was hard to stay mad at him for long. Sophia could only guess that the pocket watch was a gift from Kitana, seeing as he was willing to search through her flower bed for it. Sophia lent forward a little.

"Was it a gift from Kitana?" she questioned, a slight giggle in her voice. Jack raised an eyebrow, wondering where his mother got the idea from. In the end, he decided to play along and nodded his head quickly. Sophia smiled and pointed to the kitchen window.

"I found a pocket watch earlier today. I put it on the table in the kitchen. I just hope your father hasn't taken it." Sophia informed. Jack smiled widely, hugged his mother and darted off into the kitchen. Sophia's smile faded as a frown took over her face. "Now why would Kitana give Jack that ugly looking pocket watch?" she wondered.

----------

"Orochi? You know him?"

Kitana said nothing as the wind died down. _It can't be him. The snake king was imprisoned years ago._ Kitana mused before shaking her head. It was nothing she concluded. Kitana turned her attention to Raimundo, who was waiting for an answer. "It's nothing for you to worry about Wudai leader." she replied off-handedly, flicking a leaf from her hair. Raimundo became unnerved by the way the demon acted but got in stance.

"Where's the pocket watch?" Raimundo asked, as he and Kitana circled one another. Kitana shrugged,

"Hell if I know. All I know is that it's here in Jack's garden. Why it's here is another story, but lets not go there." Kitana got into stance. "Shall we tango, oh useless leader of the Wudai dragons?" she chuckled. Raimundo growled. The demon had just struck a nerve within the wind dragon.

"No-one and I mean **no-one** calles me useless!" Raimundo snapped and charged into an attack. Kitana smirked. Like a lamb to the slaugher.

--------

_"Did you feel that?"_

Keko looked round the dark void that was known as their home. Kai and Grandma Ling were playing chess. Keko looked back at the two and sighed loudly. _"Are you even listening to me?"_ she questioned. Kai picked up a chess piece, thinking over his next move.

_"Not really. Too busy at the moment."_ Kai replied truthfully. Keko glared at the fire warrior, wishing with all her mind that he would suddenly choke on something. He may already be dead but it was out of habit for Keko. Grandma Ling chuckled as Kai placed his piece down.

_"Too busy trying not to lose a 8th time Kai?"_ the old demon joked as Kai glared at her. Grandma Ling chuckled again before looking at Keko. _"Yes dear, I did feel it. Orochi is moving again. It seems he has took a shift back in time to when he was at his most powerful."_

Keko chewed her lip. _"Isn't that dangerous?"_ she inquried. Kai snorted and looked over to the female. Keko merely stuck her tongue out before looking back at Grandma Ling. _"Should we do anything about it?"_

The old demon shook her head. _"In our currant states, we would be wasting time. I know for sure that he will not unleash his plan now. The future is bright for Kitana and Jack. Their daughter will bring an end to the rein of Orochi."_ she stated. The other two demons fell silent and only the click of a chess pieces being placed was heard. Grandma Ling smirked, causing Keko to laugh and Kai to groan.

_"Check mate!"

* * *

__Gomen Nasai! I'm such a lazy ass! _

_**Jack:**__ Yeah, don't we know. (Sees the angry look on __**MHR**__'s face.) Meep! Forget I said anything. _

DIE! (Loud crash and Jack squealing.)

_**Keko Ling Spicer:**__ (Sighs) When are they ever going to grow up. Anyway, __**MHR**__ would like to thank __**Elena, Anthilira **__&__** halfhuman123**__ for their wonderful reviews. (More crashing and Jack squealing.)_


	28. Chapter 28: Part 6

As Clay and Kimiko fussed over Omi, Raimundo and Kitana continued to fight with everything they had. The wudai leader was getting sick of Kitana mocking his leader skills, which was part of the reason he continued to fight. Kitana on the other hand, had let the blood-lust demon take over. She was enjoying every minute of her fight. Raimundo flipped away from an attack and rubbed his cheek. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" Raimundo spat.

"When have I never enjoyed a fight oh great dragon of the wind?" Kitana questioned, licking her lips. The two remained where they were, wondering what move the other was going to pull off. Kitana felt a shift in the surronding energy as Kimiko pulled a shen-gong-wu into view.

"_Silk Spitter!_"

Kitana dodged the attack, as a glob of silk sped towards her. Kitana landed as gracefully as she could, before pulling out a shen-gon-wu. "_Woozy Shooter!_" Kitana yelled. A jet of purple mist spewed forth from the shen-gong-wu, aiming straight for Kimiko. The fire dragon just about dodged the attack. As Kitana's attention was kept on Kimiko, Raimundo charged for an attack. However, a strong wind stopped the leader from getting any further. Jack had finally apppeared. Using his heli-pack, Jack landed next to Kitana.

"Well Xiaolin Losers, once again I claim another shen-gong-wu." Jack gloated. Kitana smiled and latched onto Jack's arm. Omi shook his head as he came round, while Kimiko felt her anger peak again.

"How the hell? There's no way you could have found that before us!" Kimiko yelled. Jack tapped the side of his nose.

"For us to know and you to never figure out sweetcheeks!" He chuckled, as he started up his heli-copter. Jack hooked his arms round Kitana's waist as the heli-copter lifted both into the air. Holding the shen-gong-wu above his head, Jack grinned at the dragons below. "_Time Storm Watch!_" Jack yelled. Kitana looked down at the ground and gasped in surprised. Everyone had frozen in time.

"Wow, it really worked." she whispered as Jack set them both down. "But hang on. How can I still move?" Kitana questioned, looking at Jack. The boy genius looked at the watch then back at Kitana.

"I'm not sure. Maybe cause you were holding onto me." Jack shrugged then looked back at the still forms of the dragons. "So, what are we going to do about them? Papa will throw a fit if he spots them." he added. Kitana tapped her chin before coming up with an idea. After she located Dojo, Kitana grouped the dragons together. When the task was complete, the demon clapped her hands, creating a portal large enough for the dragons to pass through. The portal traveled over the dragons, transporting them back to the temple.

"All done." Kitana grinned, dusting her hands. Jack looked at the mess that was left behind.

"Papa really is going to have a fit." he mumbled.

--------

Clay was the first to move out of the dragons. "What in tarnations?" The cowboy explained as he looked round. Omi shook himself, feeling very groggy.

"My friends. What happened? Did we claim the shen-gong-wu?" he asked. Raimundo helped Kimiko stand as the two dragons managed to gain control of their limbs again. Omi waited for their reply, trying to ease the stiffness in his joints. Dojo joined the group, as Master Fung arrived on the scene.

"Sorry Omi, but we haven't. Jack's got it." the little green dragon informed. Master Fung waited for the dragons to notice he was present. Omi scratched the back of his head, more questions running round his head.

"Why do I not remember anything? Was I knocked out cool by Kitana?" the little monk inquried. Dojo, Clay and Raimundo all looked at Kimiko, who blushed and scratched her left arm.

"One: It's knocked out _cold_. Two: It wasn't Kitana who knocked you out." Raimundo mumbled, his eyes still fixed on Kimiko.

--------

Jack frowned in the dark of his lair, as he stared hard at his computer screen. He was bored, no questions asked so he began to randomly search the internet for something to do. He hadn't seen Kitana since she said she needed some fresh air. The boy genius had to admit that the lair had a stale smell about it at times. There came a shift in energy as a portal opened behind Jack, but the boy genius did not look away from the screen. "Can I help?" he mumbled.

_You do know it's Kitana's birthday tomorrow, correct?_

Jack spun round to see Death, one eyebrow raised. "Kitana's birthday?" he whispered before shaking his head. "No. She never told me. How old will she be?" Jack questioned. he began to think of random things he could get her at such short notice.

_My daughter no longer concerns herself with age numbers. She pretends to be the same age as you so not to draw un-wanted attention._ Death paused and reached inside a pocket of his robe. Jack kept his eyes on the computer desk. _However, if you must know... Kitana is 170._ Death chuckled as Jack gasped louder. The genius swung round so fast, he almost fell off his chair.

"170! But she looked like..." Jack trailed off. He shook his head. Age didn't matter anymore. 170 or 17, Kitana was still Kitana. Jack squeaked a little when Death threw him something. It hit the boy genius square in the chest, winding him slightly. "What's this?" Jack asked. He looked over a small wooden box. Death waited till Jack opened it. A slow haunting tune began to play.

_It was her grandma's. The old demon wishes Kitana to have it. The song is..._ Jack cut the soul reaper off.

"Room of angels. I remember this song being in my dreams once." Jack smiled as he listened to the tune.

---------

Kitana sighed happily and let the cold air wash over her frame. She had managed it get the garden sorted out before Jack's Father, Michael Spicer, found out about the damage. Now the young demon was perched on the roof of Jack's home._"You enjoying yourself up here?"_ came a raspy voice. Kitana glanced to her right to see a shadowy figure. Kitana smiled widely, but did not move from her perch.

"It is good to see you Grandma Ling. Where are Keko and Kai?" Kitana greeted. Grandma Ling lent on her walking stick, watching the stars shine in the sky. The old demon grasped something else tightly in her hand.

_"Sleeping. Kai is a little bitter at me for beating him at Chess."_ Grandma Ling replied. Kitana chuckled behind her hand.

"Kai was never any good at chess." she stated, before noticing something white flapping in the breeze. "Grandma? What's that?" the younger demon questioned. Grandma Ling smiled and turned to look at her granddaughter.

_"This is the reason I have come to see you."_ Grandma Ling paused as she held the white object out. Kitana slowly took it to find it was a white scarf and a very long one at that. _"This was created by a dear friend of mine years ago. It has a habit of latching on to the owner and protecting the owner at whatever cost."_ Grandma Ling began. Kitana held up her hand, clearly confused.

"Hang on, do you mean it acts on its own accord?" she questioned.

_"Something like that. If the owner is powerful enough, the scarf can connect with the owner's mind. The owner has full control over the scarf, which aids them in battle."_ Grandma Ling waited as Kitana chewed over the information. _"Before you ask, no it is not for you. It's for your daughter in the near future."_ Kitana stared up at the old demon, even more confused.

"My...daughter?"

* * *

_Only two more chapters then everything's done! _

_**Kitana:**__ You sure are slow at this, aren't you. _

Hey! I have work to go to and I'm very busy!I've got next week off so I'll be able to update quicker!

_**Keko:**__ (Sigh) __**MHR**__ would like to thank__** Elena, halfhuman123 **__&__** Anthilira**__ for their reviews._


	29. Chapter 29: Part 6

"My...Daughter?"

Kitana turned to look at Grandma Ling to see the shadowy figure disappearing. "Wait! Grandma! Don't go just yet." Kitana pleaded, standing up quickly. Suddenly she lost her footing and the demon sailed down the roof. She landed in large dark green bush with a loud thunk. Kitana slowly crawled out of the brush, rubbing her head, before flopping onto the grass. "Owie. That hurt." she mumbled. Kitana paused in her actions and looked at the white scarf.

_A daughter? I'm going to be a mother to the first of its kind. No half-demon has been recorded in the library of souls. No doubt Jack will be the father._ Kitana stopped thinking and glanced back at the house. She could see Jack pottering round in the kitchen, looking for something. His mother followed him around, squealing over something. _I won't tell Jack. It would be best to keep it to myself. Maybe, over time, I'll forget but I doubt it._

Kitana smiled and stood up, dusting her backside down. The demon glanced down at the scarf and smiled. She headed towards the basement door, hoping she could think of a good enough lie about the scarf.

-------

"It's Kitana's birthday tomorrow? Why didn't she say anything?"

Jack gritted his teeth before turning to face his mouth. "Mom, please! Keep your voice down. I don't want Kitana to hear." He pleaded. Sophia looked round, seeing her husband sitting in the living room. There was no sign of Kitana.

"Don't worry Jack. She's not around." Sophia smiled, ruffling her son's hair. Jack slapped his forehead, before starting his search again. Now where did his mother put that birthday cake mix? "You know what we should do. We should have a huge party for her. Heavens, she's a member of this family now. We should get her family here. Do you know how to contact them?" Sophia questioned, as she went to grab her phone book. Jack froze and spun round quicker.

"No! That's not a good idea mom." Sophia turned back to her son, one eye brow raised. _Damn it! Think Jack, Think!_ Jack mumbled in his head, before coming up with a perfect idea. " Kitana's family died some time ago mom. She doesn't like to talk about it, and she doesn't want everyone to know. Can you keep it a secret?" Jack questioned. Sophia sighed.

"The poor girl! No wonder we're the only family she has." Sophia wondered off to the library, mumbling about how sorry she felt for Kitana. Jack let out a long sigh and returned to his task. He opened a cupboard, high above, and found what he was after.

-------

Eecho squeaked when she heard the door to the lair open. She glanced at her sister who nodded her head and flicked the lights off. They waited in silence, hoping it was Jack and not Kitana. "Hey! Why are the lights off?" Kitana called. Ako flew forward, smiling widely at the demon.

"Hey Kit. Had a good time outside?" the little demon questioned. Kitana raised an eyebrow at the helper, wondering what had gotten her worked up. Kitana then looked round the lair, still wondering why the lights were out.

"Why are the lights off?" Akko chewed the inside of her mouth, stumbling over different answers in her mind.

"One of the lights blew. Jack went to fetch another light-bulb. We had to turn the other's off incase they blew aswell." Ako informed. Behind her back, the little demon kept her fingers crossed. Kitana mused over the lie before shrugging. She turned towards Jack's bedroom and headed towards the door. "What you planning on doing tonight Kitana?" Ako called. The demon stopped in her tracks, one hand on the handle of the door.

"I'm planning to listen to some of Jack's music in the bedroom." she paused and turned round. "Do you have something planned for tonight Ako?" Kitana questioned. Ako shook her head quickly, a cheeky smile on her face.

"No, no. Just wondering what you were up to. You look a little tired. You should catch a few Z's." Ako smiled. Kitana frowned a little before heading into Jack's bedroom. Ako's shoulder slumped forward and she sighed loudly. "That was way to close." she mumbled. The door to the evil lair opened again and Jack peeked inside.

"Where's Kit?" he questioned. Ako pointed to his bedroom in reply. Jack nodded his head and slowly came down the stairs with a large birthday cake in his hands. "I hope she likes Chocolate." Jack mumbled, as he set the birthday cake down on a large table. The three little demons stared in amazment at the cake."By the way, my mom wanted to invite all of Kitana's family for a huge party. I had to lie to stop her." Jack informed.

The three demons looked at each other, before Eecho smiled at Jack. "Thanks. I doubt your mother would want to met our Master anyway." she joked. Jack shrugged and sat down at his work bench. There were still things that needed to be done before Kitana's birthday.

--------

Kitana had managed to hide the scarf in a safe place no sooner had she entered Jack's bedroom. The young demon flopped down onto the spare bed, her mind whirling. _My birthday is tomorrow. I didn't even tell Jack._ Kitana sighed loudly, staring at the ceiling. _It's not like I don't trust him, it's just...I don't see any point in a birthday when your immortal._ she mumbled in her head.

Kitana sat up, looking over Jack's CD collection. Her mind wondered from her birthday to the strange wind that blew during her fight with Raimundo. _Orochi. What are you planning?_ she wondering before lying back down on the spare bed. Her eye-lids slowly closed before the demon fell asleep.

* * *

_Man, I am so slow with all these stories. _

_**Kitana:**__ You still need to add the next chapter to __**Silent Hill**__. _

I'll do it tomorrow.

_**Keko:**__**MHR**__ would like to thank __**Shadir, halfhuman123 **__&__** loser-by-choice**__ for reviewing._


	30. Chapter 30: Part 6

_"Is she still sleeping?"_

Jack eyed the sleeping figure of his girlfriend and smiled. The demon shifted before rolling onto her side. The boy genius kissed her temple before leaving the bedroom. "Well?" AnnaMaria questioned. Jack nodded his head.

"Yep. Out cold." he paused and ran a hand through his hair. "We should be able to get everything done before she wakes up. I'll leave everything to you guys. I have to appear at breakfast before papa leaves for work." Jack informed. Ako, Eecho and AnnaMaria saluted Jack as the boy genius headed upstairs. Ako looked at the other two.

"How the hell are we going to deck the lair out for Kit's birthday when she could walk in any minute?" the little demon questioned. Eecho and AnnaMaria looked at each other, also at a loss.

---------

Sophia smiled at her son as Jack sat himself down at the table. Jack's father, Markus Spicer, had yet to appear. Both mother and son waited in the dinning room before the imposing figure of Markus Spicer appeared. "Glad to see you have joined us once more Jack." Markus mumbled, seating himself down. Jack bite his tongue as Sophia pleaded that neither of them would start a fight. Ever since Jack had locked himself away in his lair, Markus had found faults to pick with his son.

"You requested my presence Father. I had no choice." Jack shot back as he began to eat his breakfast. Sophia followed his lead, while Markus continued to glare at his only son.

"I was talking to Thomas yesturday. You remember him don't you Jack." Markus watched Jack nod his head. "His daughter's about your age now. Perhaps you should met." Markus suggested. Sophia stopped eating and glanced nervously at her son. Jack had to tell his father about Kitana now. Jack's spoon hovered mid-air as the genius glanced over to his father. The two reguarded each other for some time.

"I already have a girlfriend." Jack stated. Markus narrowed his eyes.

"Without my knowledge? Unaccpetable!" Markus roared. Sophia winced while Jack remained unfazed. This was just going to be another fault Markus was going to point out. "And who is this girl? Someone I know?" Markus inquried, his red eye flaming. Jack set his spoon down and smirked.

"If you must know...it's Kitana." Jack chuckled. The boy genius knew how much Markus distrusted Kitana. The fact that her family had died and she had no real money to her name was the top of the ever growing list Markus had. Jack was happy that his mother understood and accpeted Kitana. If his mother was happy then he didn't need to worry. However, the little voice in his head told him his father would have to know sometime. Jack was brought from his thoughts when Markus slammed his fist down on the table. Sophia whimpered a little. Things were going to get worst.

"I will not have my son date a poor trailer trash girl! The heir to the _Spicer Company_ will not be some half-breed trash! He will be a pured blooded heir!" Markus yelled. Jack growled under his breath before standing up. His chair hit the floor with a loud bang.

"Don't ever talk about Kitana that way! Just because her family died, does not make her trash. You don't ever know anything about her!" Jack paused when something hit him. "And anyway. Since when was your _heir_ going to be a son? What if I'm father to a daughter? What you going to do then?" Jack shot back. Sophia covered her ears and closed her eyes. Hopefully it would be all over soon.

"No, the heir will not be a female. Only males are strong enough to carry on the name of Spicer." Markus stood up and paused. Jack gritted his teeth. His father wanted Jack to back down like he had done so many times before. However being with Kitana, Jack had found a new strenght. This time Jack was not backing down.

"Then you can keep the company! I don't want anything to do with it! You're just pathetic and ignorant of the bigger picture!" Jack yelled. Markus' eyes burned once more. Reaching over the table, Markus back-handed his only son. Jack hit the floor with a thump, his cheek burning. Sophia rushed to her son's side while her husband snorted. "I'm okay mom." Jack mumbled, feeling his cheek.

"Markus, stop this at once! This is stupid!" Sophia cried. Her husband snorted again and left to his study. Sophia turned to Jack as he stood up. "I'm sorry honey. I'm sorry for the way he's been acting." she whispered. Jack shook his head.

"It's not your fault mom. Papa's just a grumpy old git." Jack replied.

---------

Kitana yawned and rubbed her eyes. She slowly sat up, trying to get her senses straight. Kitana sniffed the air. "Is that...Chocolate?" Kitana wondered. She pulled the sheets off her and stood up. "Who would be eating chocolate at this time in the morning?" she added, scratching the back of her neck. The demon glanced over to Jack's bed to find the boy genius was not there. Kitana smiled as she heard towards his dresser, finding eye-liner everywhere. "A lot of eye-liner for just one person." she chuckled before getting changed.

Outside AnnaMaria lent closer to the bedroom door as Jack made his way into the lair. "What happened to your cheek?" Eecho questioned. Jack admired the trio's hard work. The whole lair had been decked out for Kitana's birthday party. The boy genius touched his sore cheek and shrugged it off.

"Doesn't matter. Where's Kit?" Jack questioned. AnnaMaria placed a finger on the door, keeping her ear close to the door.

"Getting change. She should be ready in a matter of minutes." AnnaMaria squeaked and flew towards Jack. "She's ready! She's ready!" the demon squeaked. Ako placed a hand over her friend's mouth while her sister switched off the lights. Death took that moment to appear in the shadows, scarying Jack half-to-death when the soul reaper poked him in the shoulder. The bedroom door opened slowly as Kitana tried to pin the second fake rose in her hair.

"Jack? Did the lights blow out again?" Kitana questioned, closing the bedroom door shut with her foot. "You need better light..." Kitana was cut off when Eecho flicked the lights on again. The gang stood smiling at Kitana.

**"Surprise! Happy Birthday Kitana!"**

Kitana stood in shock at the scene. Balloons hung in pairs in the corners of the lair, while streams hung limply. A large banner hung above a long table filled with food. A large chocolate birthday sat innocently in the middle with 17 candles on. Tears began to well up in Kitana's eyes at the scene, causing Jack to become worried. Suddenly the demon slammed into Jack, hugging him tightly round the middle. "Hey. You okay? What's wrong?" Jack asked. The little demon helpers and Death all looked at each other. They hadn't had thought they would get this reaction.

"It's just...no-one has ever gone through so much trouble for my birthday before." Kitana sobbed. Jack patted Kitana's head as the demon continued to cry in his chest.

"Well, I guess I'm the first." he chuckled.

* * *

_Finished! (Falls back on bed and sighed happily) _

_**Jack:**__ Took you long enough! (ducks from a flying CD case) _

Bite me!

_**Keko:**__ (sighs and shakes her head) __**MHR**__ would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story! Hopefully you will enjoy the sequel as much as this story. Bye for now._


End file.
